Hiding The Fact
by SweetGA07
Summary: Hiding the fact that she married is something she hates. Courtney wants to take matters into her own hands and prove to everyone including the public she is fit to be Mrs.Angel.. Criss Angel/OC R&R plz **Complete**
1. Chapter 1

"I take it that you have another party tonight?" Courtney asked looking at her husband as she sat down on the bed. "I had this night planned for months." She added.

"I know baby I'm sorry." Criss said looking at his wife who just shook her head and looked away from him. "I promise once I get back I'll make it up to you." He added kissing her lips with a peck.

Courtney nodded at him and gave him a little smile as he quickly walked out of their hotel bedroom. She just sighed as she heard the hotel room door closed. Another night seemed to be down the drain for them.

"Where did Criss go?" said a female voice.

She looked up and saw the face of her husband's mother with a concerned look as well a upset look upon her face.

"Dimitra he has another party to attend." Courtney replied standing up from the bed.

"I thought you had a whole evening planned for you guys." Dimitra replied looking at daughter in law who walked into the living room area of the hotel suit they were living in.

"We did until I walked in here and saw him getting ring and putting everything on. I knew that my evening with my husband was gone." Courtney replied putting a piece of her waist long blonde hair behind her ear. "I guess I'm gonna have to wait another time talk to him." She added.

Dimitra went to say something when the hotel room door open once more. Courtney stomach had butter flies hoping to see her husband come back but then they went away when her brother in law Costa walked into room.

"Sorry not who you were expecting huh?" Costa asked looking at Courtney who just turned around.

"I was sent up here to get you." Costa said looking at his mother. "Sorry Courtney maybe another time." He added.

"Yea what ever Costa." Courtney said as they walked out of the hotel room leaving her alone.

She should be use to this by now. Everyone leaving her alone in the room was something that seemed to happen all the time. She leaned over the arm of the chair and grabbed the remote for the TV and quickly turned it on. Right as the picture came up it showed Criss doing his normal charm to the camera.

"Great another girl." Courtney said as they showed Criss standing with a skinny woman.

Without a second thought she quickly turned the TV off and put the remote back on the table. She sighed just a bit before wiping away some tears that had escaped from her eyes.

"I am not sure I can handle this much longer." Courtney said to her self as she pushed her self up from the couch.

She made her way into the bedroom and walked over to the full length mirror and sighed just a bit. She wasn't fat and she wasn't skinny either. But she had some extra weight which is something she didn't like her self but it seemed it wasn't good enough to be with her husband in front of the camera with her husband.

"One of these days Court you will show up at the parties on his arm." Courtney told her self before laughing. "Yea right I'd have to make myself puke twenty four seven before I get a stick figure." She added.

Courtney grabbed a hair bow and quickly put her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She grabbed her Ipod and room key and put them in her gym bag. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She was kind of thankful the crowd had now died down. She made her way to the elevator and was heading to the gym.

"You are going to wear your self out." said a male voice.

Bella turned around and saw her brother in law JD getting into the elevator with her.

"Hey I got to do something to get skinny you know." Courtney replied with a smile and a little laugh.

"Didn't you have a evening planned tonight?" JD asked looking at his sister in law who just nodded at him.

Courtney just nodded at him and looked up at him.

"I had a whole evening plan but his agent must have called and told him of a party somewhere in town." Courtney replied with a little smile. "It's my job as a wife to know that anything and everything can happen to destroy a night." She added.

"I'll take his cell phone next time." JD said teasing her.

"Thanks." Courtney said with a smile.

The doors opened and right as she stepped out she noticed that the party that her husband was informed of was still in the hotel. JD followed closely behind her as they walked to the little area where the party was.

"Courtney don't." JD said looking at her.

"Why do you people always think I am going to do something?" Courtney asked putting her hands on her hips.

JD smiled at her then looked at the party then back at her.

"Ok for starters you're a natural red head and you are Irish!" JD said eyeing her.

Courtney laughed at him as she just walked past the party area and straight the Gym. JD watched her leave then walked into the party hoping he could talk some sense into his brother before it was too late.

**GYM**

**Court**ney put her things into the locker she was using and shook her head just a bit as she walked into gym and put her Ipod head phones in her ear and quickly turned on the music to drown out the noise that was around her.

"The sooner you can get skinnier Courtney the sooner you can be with your husband in the public eye no longer hidden."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been?"

Courtney looked up as she walked into the room and noticed that Dimitra was sitting on the couch.

"I went to the gym." Courtney replied as she wiped her face with the towel and put her bag down beside the couch. "I need to get rid of some anger you know?" She added.

"I understand but you might to explain to your husband why you were gone when he came back." Dimitra replied nodding towards the bedroom.

Courtney just rolled her eyes as she walked past her and into the bedroom and saw that Criss was laying down on the bed just looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." Courtney said as she walked over to the bed making him look up at her. "I was in the gym." She added.

"Sorry about tonight Court." Criss said touching her hand.

She just shrugged as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clean clothes.

"It's my job as a wife to understand that your going to be gone so I shouldn't make plans." Courtney said walking into the bathroom with him following behind her.

"Don't be like that." Criss said following her into the bathroom as she started the water.

Courtney turned around as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"Be like what Christopher?" Courtney asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Don't get upset about the party." Criss replied as he walked towards her.

"Criss I am not mad about the party!" shouted Courtney taking her self by surprise when she yelled at him. "I am the one who has to sit up here while you're out parading your self around with other women Criss. I have to sit back and watch you act as if you date some skinny bimbo when you're married to me!" she added.

Criss just looked at her. She has never said anything until now about anything.

"You don't get it Criss. You've got the money, the fame, and most important to your image the girls." Courtney said looking at him. "I am your wife Criss but I have to hide in the shadows while you and your agent find the next girl to have on your arm at the next party." She added.

"Baby.." Criss said but she held her hand up.

"Get out Criss." Courtney said looking at him. "GET OUT!" she added but this time louder.

She pushed at his chest trying to get him to leave but he wouldn't budge he just stood there looking at her.

"Get out Criss." Courtney said just above a whisper as she hit his chest.

"Is that what you want?" Criss asked looking down his wife who just nodded at him. "Fine you get your wish." He added.

Without another word he turned on his heels leaving her alone in the bathroom. She quickly slammed the door shut and slid down the door and brought her legs up to her chest as the tears fell.

"Christopher Nicholas Sarantakos!" shouted Dimitra as he walked into the living room with a bag in his hand. "Where are you going?" She added.

"She wants me out she can have this place to her self." Criss said looking at his mom who had a raised eye brow. "What?" he added.

Dimitra gave her son a little smile and shook her head.

"She wanted you out of the bathroom son not the room." Dimitra said with a little laugh. "But do you see where she is coming from?" She added.

"Great now your taking her side." Criss said sitting down on the couch.

Criss leaned back against the couch and looked at his mother who sat down beside him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Criss how many times has Courtney ever been in a photo with you?" Dimitra asked hoping he would get some idea of what was going on. "Before you answer that question Criss I want you to think really hard." She added.

He just leaned forwarded and put his head in his hands and sighed. She smiled at him as she kissed his head.

"Criss I love you with all my heart and I'll protect you anyway I can because I am your mother. But that girl in there is your wife and my daughter in law and I love her just as much as I love you." Dimitra said pointing towards the bathroom. "But you have been doing her wrong here lately going around here and there with other women while she is told to stay in this room and not show her face or say her name to anyone." She added.

Criss just looked at his mom and shook his head just a bit.

"I am going to go and see how your brothers are doing but don't worry I am going to make sure no one comes up here tonight. None of your crew no camera nobody I want you to fix it." Dimitra said kissing her son's cheek.

Without another word she walked out of the hotel room but took one more glance at her son before slowly closing the door. Criss watched the door closed then pushed himself up from the couch and walked right back where he was at.

"Courtney can I come in please." Criss said knocking on the door.

Courtney leaned around the shower curtain and couldn't believe he was actually talking to her now.

"Go Away Criss!" shouted Courtney who noticed that the door wasn't locked. "Shit." She added right as the door open.

She turned the shower off and quickly grabbed the robe from the hanger and slipped it on and stepped out of the shower and came face to face with her husband,

"I thought I told you to leave." Courtney replied as she brushed her hair in the mirror.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you." Criss replied walking up behind her and looking at her in the mirror. "I love you Courtney Bethany Sarantakos." He added.

"Yea uh huh sure you do." Courtney said looking in the mirror at him before walking out of the bathroom.

Criss groaned just a bit and put his hands on the sink. This wasn't going to be easy for him. He followed in suit of his wife as she looked at him.

"Don't you understand why I am pissed or do I have to spell it out?" Courtney asked looking at him with her arms crossed. "I love you to death Criss and I will until the day I die because I took that vow and by god I'm keeping it. I don't know if you are I mean heck Robert your agent might be telling you to fuck them or kiss them so the camera will get a better shot." She added.

"Courtney, do you really think that low of me?" Criss asked looking at her. "I am not that type of guy who takes a vow like that and breaks it. What the hell? I mean come on Courtney you knew about my life style before we even got married." He added.

She just looked at him and sat down on the bed and looked at the floor.

"I could care less about your life style Criss I wish that you would understand that!" Courtney replied looking at him. "It's the fact that I have to watch you go around and act as if your dating these perfect bodied women when I'm having to keep our marriage secret!" she added.

She just shook her head before pushing off the bed and looking at him.

"You don't understand Criss." Courtney replied as she walked past him and into the bathroom.

Before she could get past him Criss grabbed her arm and turned around and made her face him. Courtney looked up at into his eyes and just looked at him.

"You are my wife Courtney." Criss said looking at her.

"Then fucking act like it!" Courtney said looking at him. "Act as if you are married to me in public Criss, Act it when we are together in public which has only happened maybe mmm oh I don't know maybe once that was because I was behind you and we were going to the airport." She added.

Before she could open her mouth again to say something he claimed her lips with his own. A natural reflex for Courtney kicked in she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it. Criss wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers as she tried to control her now heavy breathing.

"I promise that I will show you to the world." Criss said looking at her as she smiled brightly. "I have some time to make up I believe since that party blew up your plans but maybe we can do it another time but right now I want to make up for the time I've been a jerk." He added.

"Now that I will not complain about." Courtney replied as he claimed her lips once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"No way!" Robert shouted as he looked at Criss and Courtney who were sitting on the couch looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"Why not?" Courtney asked looking at him.

Robert just shook his head as they watched him walk back and forth.

"You two can't be serious." Robert replied looking at the both of them. "Look at her Criss I don't know why you married her in the first place she isn't that nice looking." He added.

Before Courtney could defend herself Criss had already threw himself at Robert knocking him off his feet. She kind of screamed a bit before jumping up her self trying to get in between the two men.

"Criss baby calm down." Courtney said as she finally got between the two of them.

"If you ever talk about my wife like that again I am going to rip you another asshole!" Criss shouted making Robert back up from him.

"Why in the fucking world would you want to be known huh Courtney?" shouted Robert looking at her. "Why do you out of the blue want some camera time? Is it the fact that your husband might actually find someone who is worth looking and is worth showing off? Or could it be the fact that maybe your starting to realize that you are nothing but a piece of shit that Criss felt sorry for and married you because he wanted to make you happy!" he added.

Before Criss done anything Courtney turned around and punched him in the fact with a right hand making him back up from her just a bit.

"I am not the prettiest girl by far in this town Robert Richard but I do know that, that's my husband your making go around with different girls on his arm every few months to make sure you look good as a rep. But you need to know that Criss is married and he is married to me." Courtney said looking at him with a pissed off look. "I don't care if I am on camera or not because that is Criss's thing not mine. I could careless about being on camera. How ever I want the world to know that this man is off limits." She added.

"That won't stop them." Robert replied.

"No shit sure lock you figured out something you want a cookie?" Courtney asked looking at him making Criss laugh just a bit. "I know that there are going to be girls who will try anything and everything to get with him but guess what? I know who his ass comes home to at the end of the day so its cool." She added.

Courtney walked over to him and kissed his lips gently before turning and looking at Robert.

"You might not tell them Robert but guess what it might happen on its own you never know." Courtney said with a little smile.

Before Robert could say anything Dimitra, JD, and Costa walked into the room and stopped dead in their tracks making the three of them look at them.

"Did we miss a meeting?" JD asked looking at Criss and Courtney. "Why is Robert's nose bleeding?" he added.

Courtney turned around and noticed her work and kind of smiled before turning and looking at her family.

"No you guys didn't." Criss replied looking at his mom who was smiling. "As for Robert it just started bleeding on it's own we didn't do anything." He added.

"Uh huh." Costa said speaking up laughing just a bit.

Courtney laughed just a bit as Robert walked out of the room leaving the small family alone. Dimitra smiled at her son and daughter in law as they were laughing and joking around which was something they hadn't done in a while.

"Don't forget we have a meeting today about the stunt." JD said as the crew walked in.

Courtney quickly moved out of the way of the cameras like she had always done when they came into the room.

"Ahh no you don't." Dimitra said pulling her over to just in the view of the camera.

Courtney leaned back against the couch as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear and turning her face away from the camera so no one could see who she was. She wasn't really paying attention until she heard the word wood chipper come out someone's mouth.

"What?" Courtney said before she could stop her self and put her hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing I promise baby." Criss said touching her making her kind of smile. "We've practice this before expect without the machine but I promise you that I'll be fine." He added

"Criss are you serious?" Dimitra said looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "You are out of your mind." She added.

Everyone kind of laughed at her comment taking the attention off of Courtney. The cameras stopped rolling as Dimitra and Courtney were talking leaving the guys alone to talk about the stunt because neither one of them wanted to hear it.

"What were you three talking about when we walked in?" Dimitra asked as they walked onto the balcony.

"Criss wanted Robert to issue a statement say that we were married and he was trying to please the public about who he dates." Courtney said looking at Dimitra who was having a hard to believing that one. "I am serious I mean I don't want to be in the public eye but I do know that I want everyone to know he does have a wife who isn't a bitch." She added.

Dimitra laughed at her comment as she looked at Criss who was eyeing Courtney with a type of look in his eye.

"I am glad you fixed things Courtney." Dimitra said hugging her. "By the way you've lost a good bit of weight haven't you?" she added looking up and down.

"Not that I know why?" Courtney asked looking at her body.

"Because your pants are falling down sweetheart." Dimitra said pulling her blue jeans up for her making her feel like a little kid again. "You are fine the way you are. Don't change to make anyone happy." She added.

Courtney couldn't help but smile at her. She felt two arms go around her waist and she looked up and saw that Criss was standing outside with them.

"Are you two talking about me?" Criss said looking at them with a smile.

"Us? No never." Courtney said laughing.

JD and Costa soon followed in suit of their brother.

"Dang what is this? Follow the leader?" Criss asked looking at both brothers who were smiling.

"Maybe." JD said looking at Criss with a cheesy smile.

Courtney and Dimitra rolled their eyes at them making them groan and grunt.

"Ok Monkey boys calm down and momma will give you a treat." Dimitra said walking into the room.

"COOKING!" shouted Costa and JD at the same time before running off into the hotel room.

Criss shook his head but followed in suit making Courtney laugh. She watched the guy's pill into the kitchen where Dimitra was. She leaned against the door frame and smiled into the kitchen. She smiled brightly before walking into the bedroom quietly and looking in the mirror. She actually had noticed it now as she looked in the full length mirror she had lost weight.

"I'm getting there." Courtney said before slowly walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting around and chatting.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to watch this." Courtney said looking at Dimitra as they were getting ready for the stunt.

"I don't either." Dimitra replied as she grabbed a hold of her daughter in law's hand.

Courtney bit her bottom lip as they were getting ready to actually start. She looked around and noticed that they had some fans and supports of Criss waiting. Sometimes she wondered how the hell people would cheer then scream their heads off in horror once they watched him do some of the crazy stuff he does.

"I can't do this." Courtney said walking away from Dimitra who was looking at her while Costa did the same.

"Court." shouted a male voice.

She turned around and saw that Costa was jogging towards her.

"Where are you going?" Costa asked his sister in law.

"I'm leaving that's what Costa." Courtney replied as she pulled her keys from her blue jean pockets.

"If you want to show the public that you guys married and together Courtney you need to stay here and watch no matter how hard it is." Costa replied looking at her as she just shook her head. "You need to understand no matter how much this stunt or any other stunts he does they are going to make people scared to death." He added.

Courtney ran her hand through her blonde hair and looked at Costa who was looking at her hoping she would change her mind.

"I support him Costa you know I do." Courtney said putting the keys in her other hand. "But this is just to hard." She added.

"Come on Court stay with mom she is going to need someone who is other then me or JD." Costa said with a smile.

He grabbed her elbow and led her back over to where Dimitra was waiting and watching everything in front of her with worried eyes. She turned around and saw Courtney and Costa walked back towards her. Courtney smiled weakly at Dimitra as she grabbed her hand.

"It's about to start." JD said as he walked by them.

"Great." Dimitra and Courtney said at the same time.

Dimitra held Courtney's hand tightly while Courtney returned it by holding with the same amount of pressure. The fans gathered around a little closer as the camera's started rolling. Criss waved at both of them before climbing into the wooden box. JD and some of the other guys nailed the lid on top making Dimitra kind of shake.

"Here goes nothing." Courtney said in a whisper.

The camera's started to roll as the belt started move the box into the wood cheaper. Once the end of the box got into the wood cheaper Dimitra held onto Courtney's hand with a firm grip making Courtney do the same. Some of the fans around them became quieter then the rest who were cheering. Right as a scream was heard Courtney put her head into Dimitra's shoulder hiding her face.

"Criss!" shouted Dimitra while Courtney held her eyes closed tightly hoping not to let some tears escape from her eyes.

The crowd cheered loudly as Criss appears with a smile on his face doing his trade mark scream. Dimitra let out a sigh of relief while Courtney just turned her head and opened her eyes to see him. Dimitra held onto her hand while Costa stood behind the two them rubbing their shoulders.

"See he is fine." Costa said into Courtney's ear who just nodded at him.

Criss walked over to his mom and hugged her tightly telling her everything is ok and he was fine. Courtney just stood to the side watching them embrace while Costa was trying to calm her nerves. She was still just a bit shaken from the ordeal but when people asked if she was ok she just nodded and looked at Criss.

"Go talk to your wife." Dimitra whispered into her son's ear before breaking the hug.

"I was planning on it." Criss said walking over to where Costa and Courtney were standing. "Go talk to mom Costa."

Costa walked off leaving Courtney standing there with her arms crossed and some tears rolling down her cheek. Criss pulled her into his arms holding her tightly he could feeling her shaking just a bit. She looked up at him as he wiped the tears away.

"You do anything like that again I am going to kick your ass." Courtney said with a half smile and a laugh. "You will be the death of me I can feel it." She added.

"I am sorry but hey I'm here look I'm fine." Criss said as he done a little dance making her smile. "Ahh haha! I see I see a smile." He added.

Courtney shook her head as he pulled her to him once more. Dimitra and Costa were standing off to the side looking at the couple.

"Those two are something else." Dimitra replied laughing. "One minute they are fighting then one minute they are happy as if nothing happen." She added.

"It's a bipolar relationship." Costa said laughing. "Ahh look." He added.

She turned around and noticed that Courtney and Criss were kissing gently in front of people which kind of shocked her a bit but smiled.

"I have a feeling tonight or tomorrow's news is going to be interesting." Dimitra said looking at JD who walked up and joined the little group. "Look JD public affection." She added.

"About damn time if I say so myself." JD replied with a little laugh.

Courtney broke the kiss and looked at Criss who was smiling from the kiss. He grabbed his necklaces from the guy who walked by and gave them to him and slipped one onto her making her smile.

"Now you are apart of the mind freak nation trust me everyone is going to be going oh my god I want to be her." Criss aid kissing her lips once more.

"Criss I have been apart of the mind freak nation since I married you." Courtney said laughing as she pulling her hair out of the way of the chain. "I might get mobbed though." She added.

"Nah trust me with me around you someone will be like ok who is she and I am going to simply reply she is my wife." Criss replied making her smile even brighter.

Courtney smiled at him before grabbing his hand and walking over to where his family was standing and smiling at them.

"What?" Courtney asked looking at them.

"Oh nothing." Dimitra said laughing.

"Yea ok." Courtney said laughing as she played with the necklace that her husband had put around her neck.

Criss shook his head while laughing as the guys were now teasing about kissing her in public. Dimitra linked arms with Courtney as they watched the guys play around like they were teenagers in high school. Robert walked up to the group making Costa and JD grab both of Courtney's wrist.

"Did you enjoy that affection Courtney?" Robert asked looking at her.

"Robert I very much enjoyed kissing my husband in public in front of people." Courtney replied with a smile.

"Good because it will be a while before it happens again I'll make sure of it." Robert replied walking off.

Courtney went to attack him but JD had his arm around her waist holding her back while Costa held one of her arms.

"Courtney Bethany Sarantakos." Dimitra said making the young woman look at her. "Calm down now!" she added with a shout.

Without another word Courtney stopped moving and stood still while JD and Costa watched in shock as she just listened to their mother without any trouble. Before anything knew what was going on they all turned around and noticed that Criss and Robert were rolling around on the ground.

"Crap." Courtney said before running towards to them.

JD and Costa pulled the two of them apart while Courtney got into the middle of it.

"You know what?" Courtney said looking at the both of them. "You both are acting like kids. But Robert he is my husband rather you like it or not and you need to accept it!" she added.

"Just go." Criss said pointing at him. "I'll talk to you later." He added.

Robert without another word left while Courtney just stood there. Dimitra, JD, and Costa walked away leaving them alone together.

"I love you Criss." Courtney said looking up at him.

"I love you too Court." Criss replied kissing her lips as some of the fans were snapping pictures.

Courtney broke the kiss looking at them with a smile as they just walked away with smiles on their faces.

"I believe someone is going to be getting some huge money today." Courtney said looking at him.

"Good let them because then it will be all over the fact that I'm kissing a hot woman." Criss replied with one his smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: Sexual Content! If you do not want to read it please do not..you have been warned..**_

* * *

Courtney woke up with sunlight in her eyes making her shut them quickly. She felt a heavy weight around her waist and turned her head to see that Criss was still asleep and holding her to him. Slowly she turned over with out making him wake up she touched his face with her finger tips.

"How did I get this lucky?" Courtney asked just above a whisper as she was tracing his face with her finger tips.

With a smile she leaned over and kissed his lips gently. Criss slowly kissed his wife back taking her by surprise that he was awake. She deepened the kiss just a bit before wrapping her arms around his neck and him turning them over so he was on top of her. He broke the kiss giving her a smile.

"You aren't the only one who has been lucky." Criss said looking down at her.

"Really? Who else has been lucky?" Courtney asked with a little laugh.

"I have got the world's greatest wife." Criss said before kissing her lips. "You are patient, you keep me in line, you are amazing, and you have stayed with me through everything and I love you so much for that." He added.

She smiled brightly before pulling him down and kissing his lips once more. He broke the kiss gently kissing a path down her neck making her close her eyes and just a moan. Courtney turned her head sideways to give him better access to her neck making her self moan just a bit more when he nibbled just a bit. Criss smiled at her as he knew he sent shivers down her spine.

"See I remember." Criss replied as he kissed her collar bone and down just above the top of her chest.

"Good now lets see if you can remember the rest." Courtney said with a little laugh and smile as he looked at her with a smile

"Oh trust me I believe I can." Criss replied before pulling her t-shirt off making her smile up at him.

He threw the t-shirt to the floor as he claimed her lips once more. She quickly deepened the kiss as she pulled him closer to her. Criss slipped his hand under the sheets pulling her shorts off leaving her only in a bra and her thong.

"No fair we are going to need to get rid of this." Courtney replied pulling his wife beater over his head and throwing it to the floor. "And these." She added as she used her feet to push off his shorts.

"Now get rid of this." Criss said using his hand to pull of her thong.

With a smile she leaned up and unhooked her bra with one hand and threw it to the floor with the rest of the stuff that was on the floor. Courtney smiled just a bit as he pushed her back down onto the bed and claiming her lips once more. He deepened the kiss slowly moving his tongue across her bottom lip begging for access. With pleasure Courtney opened her mouth and started to move her own tongue against his. Criss broke the kiss kissing a path down her throat making her slightly moan.

"Mmmm Criss stop teasing."

With a slight smile he kissed down her chest before taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling on it just a bit making her moan just a bit louder then before. With his free hand he cupped her other breast and letting his hand play with the free one. Courtney ran her hand through his hair holding him closer to her body. She arched her back just a bit more with her eyes closed and holding him to her body. After switching to the other side to show it some attention he kissed in the middle of her chest and down her stomach and giving her butterfly kisses on her stomach.

"Now how wet is my baby?" Criss asked making her kind of groan.

"Very." Courtney said shocking her self she was tongue tied.

He kissed up her body once more and claimed her lips with his. Criss deepened the kiss this time while sliding his hand down her body and in between her legs making her kind of gasp against his lips. Courtney moaned against her husband's lips as her hips bucked against his finger tips. Criss nibbled on her bottom lip as he used his finger tips to find her nib making her kind of jerk just a bit and moan louder.

"Criss damn u being an fmmm ah tease." Courtney said mustering it out.

"I'm a tease but you like it." Criss said making her groan as he slipped one finger in.

Courtney moaned loudly as he slipped another one making her arch her hips against his fingers. He gently started to move his fingers in and out making her close her eyes and moving his fingers. She moaned loudly as he kept moving his fingers while she moaned loudly as he started to show her chest some more attention.

"I'm gonna!!" Courtney said moaning loudly.

Right as she finished her comment Criss pulled his fingers out making her look at him breathing heavily with a look on her face.

"What?" Criss said before licking his fingers. "Mmm still so sweet." He added.

Courtney moaned at the site before he kissed her lips once more. She moaned tasting herself on his lips. With a slight movement she could feel the effect that she had still had on him. She grabbed a hold of him making him kind of groan against her lips this time.

"You see Criss pay back is a bitch." Courtney said as she started to move her hand up and down making him groan. "But sometimes she can be very nice. Do you want her to be nice?" She added.

"Yes." Criss said just above a whisper as he put his forehead against hers.

"I can't hear you." Courtney said with a little smile.

She laughed when she noticed him bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning louder then he was. With another movement Courtney turned him over and she was now on top of him looking down at him.

"I am sure you want her to be nice." Courtney said as she nibbled his neck making him groan as she kept rubbing him.

"Yes please be nice." Criss said well kind of begging for his wife to stop teasing.

Courtney smiled as she took his flat nipple into her mouth and nibbled just a bit before kissing down his stomach and running her free hand over his abs. She loved to watch his muscles tighten as she done this. She licked his abs which was a mixture of sweat and his body wash.

"Please." Criss said with a moan.

Courtney went to do something but was shocked once more as he turned them over and she was on bottom once more with a smile while he looked at looked at her with one of his smirks. Without a word she spread her legs and he pushed him just a bit wider as he got her opening.

"I swear that.." Courtney said but only to be cut off by a moan of her own voice.

She arched her hips meeting his thrust making him grunt. Criss kissed her lips to capture some of the moans that he was making her make. Courtney ran her nails down his back leaving red scratch marks as she kept up with thrust of her husband. She threw her head back letting a moan escape her mouth as he pushed into her.

"Crisssssss." Courtney moaned loudly as she arched her hips.

"Courrrrrrrrrrrrrt." Criss groaned as he threw his head as he spilled his seeds into her.

He lay down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him. Truly she loved to feel his weight on her. Both sweaty from their love making they looked at each other in the eye before kissing each other once more.

"I love you." Courtney said looking at him.

"And I love you." Criss replied.

He leaned up once more and pulling out of her making her moan at the lost of contact. She smiled as he laid down beside her and pulled her to him.

"I liked waking up to that." Criss said with his famous laugh.

Courtney shook her head as she put her head on his chest letting her nails scratch his abs.

"You keep that up what just happen will happen again." Criss said as he nibbled her ear lob.

"You think I'm complaining?" Courtney asked with a little girlie laugh.

Without another word Criss pulled the covers over them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on baby." Courtney said shaking her husband trying to get him out of bed. "You have to do a signing today or what ever it is going to do." She added.

"Five more minutes." Criss said into his pillow.

She shook her head as she grabbed their clothes from the floor and put them into a corner. Courtney shook her head as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a criss angel bra and panties set; along a skull and cross bone t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and quickly showered and changed into her clothes. After brushing her teeth she quickly brushed her hair and put it in a high pony tail.

"Criss, Are you up?" shouted Courtney from the bathroom as she started to put her make up.

Criss didn't reply she walked out of the bathroom putting on her lip stick and smiled as she noticed he was standing there buck naked getting something to wear for the day.

"Nice view." Courtney said as she walked past him slapping him on the butt.

"I know. I liked yours too." Criss said making her turn around and smile. "I was awake I saw your nice bubble butt bouncing around getting clothes." He added.

Courtney blushed as he walked into the bathroom to take his shower. She didn't know how he done it but he always seemed to have the effect on her. Courtney smiled brightly as she grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the food tray that she ordered earlier. She opened it and took a sip as there was knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Courtney asked putting the lid back on the bottle.

"JD." He said.

She quickly jogged over to the door and opened it and smiled bright at him.

"Good Morning." Courtney said moving aside letting him in.

"Why are you smiling like that?" JD asked looking his sister in law who smiled brightly. "Oh never mind do not answer that." He added.

"Otay." Replied Courtney as she shut the door. "Criss JD is here." She added.

He shouted back as they sat down in the living room. She grabbed the TV remote from the table.

"Nice hickie." JD said laughing just a bit.

"What?" Courtney asked looking up at him.

"Here." JD pointed at her neck making her put her hand on it while making him laugh even harder.

Courtney shook her fast and walked over to one of the mirrors hanging on the wall and looked.

"At least we know that what you did." JD said laughing. "And I know why your smiling like you just won the lottery or something." He added.

"Leave me alone JD." Courtney said sticking her tongue out at him.

She walked back over to the couch and sat down and turned the TV on. She turned it to the E! channel to see what on there. She sat back against the couch but then leaned forward once a picture of her and Criss was now on the TV that was from the stunt he done the day before.

**Daily 10**

"**Today's top story believe it or not isn't about Branlina or even Tomcat it's about Criss Angel." Kat said with a smile. "Yesterday it was reported while he was shooting an episode of his hit show MindFreak that he now off the market and has been for a while." She added. **

**A picture showed up on the screen of him and her kissing and him putting the necklace around her neck. **

"**If you remember just a day before the shooting he was at party with a different woman." Kat said showing the picture of Criss and the girl from the party at the hotel. "Come on Criss how come out of the blue are you married? Why keep it a secret?" she added. **

Courtney turned the TV off and looked at JD with wide eyes.

"What?" Criss said walking out of the bedroom putting his t-shirt on. "What did I miss?" He added.

"Well Robert is going to be getting a lot of phone calls today." Courtney said looking up at him. "The Daily 10 we were the number 1 topic." She added.

"Really?" Criss asked looking at her. "Cool." He added making JD and Courtney laugh.

Courtney shook her head while smiling as he kissed her lips. JD shook his head as the door to the hotel room opened with Dimitra and Costa walking into the room.

"Did you guys see?" Dimitra asked looking at the couple.

"Yes ma'am we did." Courtney said standing up and straightening her halter top. "We were the topic so 10 to 1 there are already reports in the lobby wanting to get a answer." She added.

Costa was nodding at her.

"Checked already the guys at the front desk said that it's packed outside the hotel." Costa said looking at them. "You two know how to cause a media up roar don't you." He added.

"Well I have to do a signing at the store so I know there are going to be a lot of reports." Criss said looking at all of them. "Court you can stay here if you want." He added.

Courtney looked at him and shook her head no.

"I'm in those pictures too Criss." Courtney said looking at him. "You said that you were going to tell them who I was and they already have pictures. No need to answer the reporters today do it in a interview because you know someone is going to be doing it to ask you there is no way they will be asking me." She added.

"Ok that is fine but if you feel as if you need to come back here then don't second guess just come back ok?" Criss said kissing her lips once more. "If need be I'll have mom or JD take you here again." He added.

Courtney nodded at him and stole a kiss as she slipped on her black flip flops. Dimitra smiled at them as they all walked out of the hotel room.

"Here goes nothing." Criss said as the doors of the elevator opened up.

He grabbed a hold of Courtney's hand and walked out with Dimitra, JD, and Costa right behind them. Courtney grabbed a hold of Dimitra's hand with her free hand and held onto it tightly as the reports came at them.

"How long have the two of you been married?"

"Why did you keep it secret?"

"Where you cheating on your wife when you were at the party just a few days ago?"

There were so many questions being thrown at them and Courtney blocked them out hoping to just get by them. She now realized why she would rather be up there in that room then have to deal with this. Criss was great it never mean or anything but there was a look on his face now that didn't look to happy.

"Criss don't." Courtney said in a whisper and he nodded as he they walked into the store.

The doors closed as everyone walked into the little area where he was going to be doing the signing.

"Now do you see why I want to keep you away from that?" Criss asked looking at her. "I don't want you to get hit or anything I saw that you almost got hit in the face with a camera or something." He added.

"I know." Courtney said as she walked behind the table and sat down behind him hoping the cameras would just go away.

Dimitra handed her a couple of water and touched her back.

"Don't worry they will go away soon." Dimitra said trying to calm her daughter in law's nerves.

"I hope so." Courtney said looking at Criss before kissing his back.


	7. Chapter 7

The signing was great expect for some of the reporters paid a few people to try to get some information out of Criss but it didn't work all to well. Never trust someone who is a huge fan to ask questions because they will tell that person. Courtney sat back against the chair she was sitting here and looking up at Dimitra who was standing behind her looking down at her.

"Hi." Courtney said with a smile.

"Hello." Dimitra said returning the smile.

Courtney looked once more to see the reporters where still trying to get a shot of them doing something like they done the day before. Criss turned around as he moved his wrist arm and smiled.

"What do you say if I said let's give them the money shot?" Criss asked looking at her while Dimitra and her looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Depends on what you mean by giving them a money shot." Courtney said looking at him with a smile.

Before anyone could say or do anything to react Criss leaned back in his chair and kissed her on the lips gently making the reporters camera go off. Courtney just blocked the yelling from reporters long with the fans and kept kissing her husband.

"That is what I meant by the money shot." Criss said breaking the kiss leaving her smiling.

"I have no problem doing that." said Courtney laughing while he turned back around to sign and greet the fans.

Dimitra, JD, and Costa were smiling as if they had won the lottery or something this time. Courtney turned around and noticed it and looked at them with a questioning face.

"Why are you guys now smiling?" Courtney asked looking at them.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" JD asked looking at her as she shook her head no. "Well I do and I am happy you make my brother happy." He added.

Courtney just looked at him trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She just laughed as she hugged JD before hugging Dimitra once more and getting a kiss on the cheek by Costa. She stood to the side of Dimitra and kept talking to them as the reporters kept taking pictures.

"I am not sure now to explain this but I am sure that you two are going to get a lot of press." JD said looking at Courtney who nodded.

"I hope it's not like when they were all over Brittany because then that would really suck." Courtney replied as she thought about her husband's friend getting mobbed by the reporters.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Criss stood up to hug some of the fans before turning and looking at them.

"Are you guys ready?" Criss asked looking at her with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked as she grabbed a hold his hand.

"Let's just say that it's time to walk the streets and do some tricks." Criss said as the camera crew came into view while waving at her.

"Ok well JD, Costa, and I are going to return to the room so Courtney you go." Dimitra said with a smile.

Courtney nodded at them as Criss held onto her hand tightly as they walked out of the store. The reporters were throwing questions at them as they walked out. Robert stood off to the side and looked at them.

"Reporters!" shouted Robert making everyone stop and look at them. "The two of them will make a statement but not on you guys term but on theirs so if you would be so kindly leave because I am sure you guys got the shots you want and you will get the money you want as well. So I will be contacting one of the companies that one of you are working for and get in contact and then they will make one until that time do not bother them. Criss has to shoot his shot while Courtney is busy with some important things." He added.

Courtney and Criss both looked at Robert with wide eyes even thought no one could see it because they were both wearing sun glasses. The reporters just looked at him before turning around and taking a few more shots before leaving which was kind of shocking to them.

"Why the change of heart Robert?" Courtney asked looking at him.

"Let's just say I had some time to think about things then I had a talk with Dimitra and now I see some things I should have been seeing." Robert said looking at them. "Now you two go before they come back." He added.

Courtney hugged him before walking with Criss leaving him standing there. The camera crew past him some saying hello while the others just walked past him.

"I am going to stay behind the camera's view this time baby." Courtney said smiling.

"Ok are you sure?" Criss asked looking at her.

"Yes I am very sure." Courtney said before stealing a kiss and getting behind the crew.

Criss smiled as he started to walk down the strip. Courtney waved at the people who waved at her as she kept a watch on the stuff that was going on for her. She laughed when some of the girls would scream at certain things.

"How do you keep up with him?" said a voice.

Courtney turned around and smiled at the tourist who was looking at her.

"I just do." Courtney replied with a smile as the tourist nodded at her before watching the show.

After the little tricks where over Courtney was clapping along with the fans that were on the street. She smiled when he picked up a little kid and the little kid hugged him tightly around the neck.

"That was great." Courtney replied looking at him.

"Thank you baby." Criss said kissing her cheek.

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and the crew was walking in front of them filming them. He kept pointing things out to her making her shake her head.

"Ok I'm not a tourist I've lived here just as long as you have." Courtney said laughing.

The camera crew laughed at them as the couple got back to the hotel.

"I am going to run up stairs and get my pocket book because I am going to go take your mom out to eat and I'm going to go get my nails done." Courtney said smiling. "Don't worry it's my money." She added.

"I don't care if you use my money hell my money is your money." Criss said kissing her lips gently.

She smiled as she made her way over to the elevator and got in. Robert stopped the doors from closing and hopped in it with her. She looked at him as the doors closed.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Criss?" Courtney asked looking at him.

"No I want to talk to you." Robert said as he looked at her.

She just looked at him.

"I called a few people and there is one problem." Robert said looking at her. "They don't want to talk to Criss." He added

"Who do they want to talk to?" Courtney asked looking at him as the doors open.

"You." Robert replied looking at her.

Courtney stopped where she was walking and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Me?" Courtney said while he nodded. "Who the hell would want to talk to me?" she added.

"Let's just say People magazine, E! News and a few others." Robert said looking at her.

She got to the room and grabbed her room key from her back pocket and walked into the room where everyone was watching TV.

"Dimitra would you like to go out to lunch?" Courtney asked looking at her.

"Sure." Dimitra said getting up.

"What about us?" Costa asked his sister in law.

"It's girl's day out." Courtney replied laughing.

Robert watched from the hallway and pulled out his cell phone.

"Mrs. Sarantakos and the other Mrs. Sarantakos are going out to lunch just watch for a silver 2008 Maserati GranTurismo Coupe." Robert said with a smile. "They are going to be without Criss so make sure you attack hard." He added while hanging up phone and waving at them as got into the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Courtney pulled the keys out to her car and looked at her mother in law with a smile before getting into the car. Right as the door closed reporters came from everywhere making Courtney jump just a bit.

"Ahh Crap." Courtney said looking at Dimitra who looked at her.

Without another word she turned the car on and looked at the people around her car. She looked through the back window to see even more reporters. She rolled down her window and looked at them with a smile.

"I am in a hurry would you guys please move." Courtney said looking at them. "I have a lunch date to keep would you please move." She added.

She just looked at them as she slowly pulled forwarded and most of them moved out of the way as they were snapping pictures. She rolled the window back up before pulling out of the parking garage. Dimitra grabbed a hold of her hand trying to calm her down as they tried leave but more and more people kept getting in their way.

"I didn't mean for it to get like this." Courtney said looking at her.

"I know baby." Dimitra said looking at her. "But your in the public eye now handle it the best way you can." She added.

She nodded as the people move out of the way allowing her get out and away from the people around her car. Courtney ran her hand over her face and took her hair down and let it fall.

"I am not going to be able to do this." Courtney said as she looked both ways and turned down the street.

"You are going to be able to do it I believe you." Dimitra said looking at her.

Courtney gave her a thankful smile as they drove down the street.

"What kind of food are you in the mood for?" Courtney asked as she kept looking at the road.

"What are you in the mood for?" Dimitra asked looking at her.

"Honestly?" Courtney asked as they stopped at a red light.

Dimitra nodded at her while she kept thinking.

"I want some that reminds me of home." Courtney said looking at her.

"That would be what?" Dimitra asked looking at Courtney.

Courtney smiled brightly as she looked at her mother in law.

"BBQ." Courtney said smiling. "It means I'll be going to the gym a lot more but I miss Tennessee and the BBQ that is always there." She added.

"Your small enough no need to go to the gym twenty-four seven like you do." Dimitra replied as Courtney pulled into a parking lot.

"I just want to be near something that looks like Memphis and I love the smell." Courtney said looking at her with a smile. "This place is just the ticket." She added.

Courtney put the car in park as she turned the car off noticing that there reporters following them to the place.

"Shit." Courtney said looking around. "Come on Dimitra let's go somewhere else I know they are going to follow us but I am not going to have them say look at Criss Angel's fat wife." She added.

She got back into the car and quickly turned it back on as Dimitra got in and put her seat belt on. The reporters were taking pictures like they were going out of style.

"Don't let them get to your Court if you want to here then let's eat here." Dimitra said looking at Courtney who had her head on the steeling wheel. "Come on let's go inside." She added as she turned the car off.

Courtney grabbed the keys and put them in her pocket book before opening the door and the camera started flashing. Dimitra walked around the car and helped her out as they walked into the room while some of the guys who worked there were keep the reporters out.

"Thank you." Courtney said looking at Mike who was looking at her.

"Not a problem you are a good customer." Mike replied with a smile.

Dimitra and Courtney walked to a table as they ordered sweet tea while they were looking over the menu. Courtney smiled at Dimitra who was looking over the menu.

"This place smells great." Dimitra said looking at her.

"I know it smells just like Memphis." Courtney replied as she took a sip of her sweet tea.

The waitress walked over with a bright smile.

"Good Afternoon my name is Cassie and I will be your server today have you had time to look over the menu?" Cassie asked smiling.

"Yes. I would like to have some mozzarella sticks and I would like to have the sampler platter." Courtney said with a smile. "Dimitra order what ever you want." She added.

Dimitra looked over the menu once more and smiled.

"I would like to have a smoked chicken salad." Dimitra said smiling.

The woman nodded at them as she walked off with the order.

"We both know that you are going to nit pick at that meat and wish you had a salad so I ordered it and we can share." Dimitra replied while Courtney smiled. "See I know you better then you think I do." She added.

Courtney smiled as she touched her mother in law's hand then smiled when the mozzarella sticks were put on the table by Cassie.

"Thank you." Courtney said taking one and putting it into the Marinara sauce

"Your welcome." Cassie replied before walking away.

She walked away leaving them alone once more.

"Have you thought about what you are going to be doing for the anniversary?" Dimitra asked looking at Courtney. "5 years of marriage between the two of you I want to know if you have any planned." She added.

"Honest Dimitra I haven't thought about it." Courtney said looking at her. "Since we got married he has normally been gone every time." She added.

Dimitra nodded at her before looking around.

"I have a feeling this year is going to be different." Dimitra replied looking at her.

"I can only hope so." Courtney said looking at her with a smile.

After a few more minutes of talking their food had arrived and Cassie put it on the table and smiled.

"If you need anything else just find me and I'll be happy to help you." Cassie said looking at her.

"Thank you." Dimitra said taking a bite of her salad.

Courtney quickly stole a bite and smiled making Dimitra.

"See what did I tell you?" Dimitra replied laughing at her.

Courtney laughed as she swallowed the salad pieces she stole from her.

She smiled when Dimitra stole a piece of bbq chicken from the plate and ate it. After a few minutes of talking and eating the women were full and smiling.

"I am glad you talked me into staying." Courtney said putting her fork down.

"I am too." Dimitra replied laughing.

They both went to grab the bill but Courtney was faster and smiled.

"My treat." Courtney said laughing. "It's going to be my treat all today you are getting your nails done as well." She added.

"No no." Dimitra said looking at her. "I will not have you spend your money on me." She added.

Courtney shook her head as she put the money in the bill and put it on the table as Cassie picked up and smiled at them.

"Enjoy everything?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"Yes we did thank you." Dimitra said smiling.

Courtney smiled as she put the tip on the table and got up and laughed.

"Yes yes Yes I am you're my mother in law and I love you like a mother besides we are the only women around those hard head guys." Courtney said putting her pocket book on her straps on her shoulder. "Come on let's go." She added.

Dimitra laughed at her as they walked out with the reporters' right on their heels. She looked around the parking lot and pulled out her keys to her and they both kind of jogged to the car.

"Ok maybe we will do our nails another time." Courtney said while Dimitra nodded. "Let's go to the hotel." She added.

Both of them put their seat belts on while the reporters kept flashing away. Courtney put her sunglasses on as they pulled away from the pack of reporters who kept following them.


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney quickly pulled into the parking garage and put it in park and turned it off grabbing her stuff. Dimitra already had gotten out and waited on her daughter in law.

"I'm coming mom." Courtney said locking her car doors before the paparazzi showed up.

Right as she hit the lock button on the key chain the paparazzi were already flying around Courtney like white on rice. She put her sunglasses on her face trying to push through the crowd of guys on her own. They kept throwing questions at her and pushing at her. She got pushed against her car while everyone around kept pushing her against the car.

"Get away!" shouted Dimitra but it was no use.

With a quick thought she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the hotel room number. Within a few rings someone answered and she told them what was going on. Courtney looked around ready to just cry because they kept throwing questions at her. She couldn't move they had her pinned against the car. She looked around the garage and saw the elevator doors open but she couldn't see who it was because there were to many people in her away.

"Hey leave her alone!" shouted a male voice.

Courtney knew that voice anywhere the paparazzi turned their attention to him leaving her breathing heavily from fear. Dimitra grabbed a hold of her elbow and tried to pull her out of the line of fire but when she went to move they turned their attention back to her.

"Leave me alone." Courtney said in a shaky voice.

She quickly grabbed a hold of Dimitra's hand while she grabbed Criss's they quickly ran to the elevator. Without a second thought the doors opened and all three of them jumped in and Dimitra hit the number button while Courtney held onto Criss breathing heavily.

"It's ok." Criss said as he held onto her and kissing her on her head.

Courtney couldn't even think of anything to say. She couldn't believe that she was being like everyone she saw on TV. Them chasing them down wanting a picture and screaming at them trying to get answers.

"Are you guys ok?" Criss asked looking at them.

"Yea I'm fine." Dimitra said looking at Courtney who seemed to be like a trance.

Criss held onto his wife who was shaking like she had just got into a car wreck. Courtney tried to say something but it seemed like her mouth wouldn't work. Her body was shaking but she couldn't control it. She wanted to stop it but for some reason she couldn't. Her legs felt as they were jello.

"Are ok baby?" Criss asked looking at Courtney who just kept quiet.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the hotel room. Dimitra opened the door to the room making JD and Costa jump up when they saw Criss carrying Courtney the way he was carrying her.

"Is she ok?" Costa asked as Criss sat her down on the couch.

"I don't know." Criss replied. "Courtney baby are you ok?" he added while looking at her.

Courtney blinked her eyes at him then shook her head before looking at him at with wide eyes.

"Are you ok honey?" Dimitra asked looking at her.

"I think so." Courtney said looking at Criss who was worried.

Criss smiled at her before kissing her forehead. She drew him closer and he sat down beside and he pulled her into his lap and he held onto her while she laid her head on his shoulder and held onto him.

"I am sorry." Dimitra said kissing her head.

"Don't be." Courtney said in a whisper. "You didn't do anything it my stupid idea to go out." She added.

Criss kissed her forehead before looking at her. She closed her eyes before looking into his eyes and looking at her.

"I am sorry you have to put up with that." Criss said kissing her forehead.

She didn't say anything she just curled up against him before looking at her watch. Dimitra looked at JD and Costa with a worried look on her face. She nodded towards the little kitchen area in the room. JD and Costa walked into the room right behind her.

"I think that was set up." Dimitra said looking at both of her sons. "Right when she turned her car when we left earlier they came from every direction." She added.

"I am starting to agree with because you can't get in that place with out a pass or something." JD said looking at his mother and brother.

"Well I don't like seeing her like this." Costa said looking at Criss and Courtney who were talking to each other quietly.

All three of them looked at the couple on the couch in the living room. Dimitra stood between the two of them and watched them with a smile on her face.

"I will be damned if those reporters send her back into hiding." Dimitra said crossing her arms. "She put up with so much and I'm not letting her go back in the shadows because of some one." She added.

She moved away from her sons and walked back into the living room as Courtney walked out into the bedroom and gently shutting the bedroom door.

"What is she doing?" Dimitra asked looking at Criss.

"She is going to do go do a few things on a computer." Criss replied running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe I wasn't there." He added.

"Baby its ok you didn't know it was going to happen no one did." Dimitra said looking at him.

Criss stood up and looked at both JD and Costa who was were standing there looking at him with their arms crossed. Dimitra remained seated on the couch looking up at her sons.

"I have a feeling she isn't doing anything on the computer." JD said looking at his brother. "I might not know her as well as you do bro but I've known her since you started dating her and I have a feeling she isn't doing what she said she was doing." He added.

"I happen to agree with him Criss." Dimitra said normally she never took sides between her sons but this time she did which kind of shocked them and her self.

Without another word Criss walked over to the door and gently opened it to see his wife on their bed curled up with a pillow crying.

"Baby." Criss said making her look at him.

"Criss." Courtney said wiping the tears away hoping he hadn't saw them. "I have something in my eyes." She added.

Criss walked into the room closing the door giving them a nodding for them that they were right. He turned around to see her sitting on the edge bed wiping the tears from her face.

"I know your lying." Criss said getting on his knees in front of her. "I am sorry you had go through that baby." He added.

He put his head in her lap letting her run her hand through his hair. Courtney wiped some tears away from her face and looked at him.

"It's my fault." Courtney replied making him look up at her. "You didn't want me to be in front of the cameras you wanted to protect me from all of this but I didn't want to be in the shadows and I didn't want to share you with other people. I'm so stupid!" she added.

"No no no baby you are not." Criss said grabbing a hold of her face making her look at him. "I love the fact that you wanted to show the world who you are married to baby. You are great and I wouldn't trade you for the world baby." He added.

He captured her lips once more making Courtney put her arms around his neck deepening it. She broke the kiss and put her forehead against his and looked at him.

"I love you Christopher." Courtney said in a whisper.

"I love you too Courtney." replied Criss has he touched her face.

Courtney kissed her husband's hand then let him cup her face with it. She didn't know how she so lucky to have a man like this in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey baby wake up." Criss said kissing his wife's lips gently. "Do you want to go with me to the opening of the club that is down town?" he added.

"Are you talking about the one that kept calling over and over until you talked to them?" Courtney said wiping her eyes from sleep. "Club Sexy Flirt?" she added.

He nodded at her and she sat up in the bed and looked at the clock.

"It's 6 in the evening so that means I need to get ready." Courtney said as she stood up from the bed.

Criss smiled at her as he stole a kiss from her lips. She smiled at him as she walked over to closet and went though some of the stuff that was in there.

"Ok I've got a question." Courtney asked turning around. "Long, Short, skirt, shorts..what?" she added.

"How about I pick it out and you go take a shower?" Criss said looking at her with a smile.

"Oh boy." Courtney said laughing as she walked into the bathroom with him smiling.

Courtney closed the door to the bathroom and quickly turned the water on and stripped her clothes off before hopping into the hot water. She put her head under the water and looked around the shower. She grabbed Criss's body wash and smiled as she washed her body with his stuff making her smile at the scent. After that she grabbed the shampoo and quickly washed her hair. She quickly shaved her legs and under arms and turned the water off.

"Your bra and thong is on the sink." Criss said as he looked around the door.

"Ok baby hand me robe please." Courtney replied as she looked around the curtain.

He walked into the bathroom and handed her the robe and stole a kiss from her lips. She laughed as she put it on and stepped out onto the cold floor. Criss laughed when she jumped making her look at him laughing.

"Do what I want to know what you picked out?" Courtney asked looking at him with raised eye brow and putting her thong on.

"Come on." Criss said leading his wife to the bedroom.

Courtney allowed him to lead her into the bedroom where she saw that a halter style gown with a faux lace up front, rhinestone details and double front slit on both sides. She touched the dress and looked at him.

"Where did you find this?" Courtney asked looking at the dress touching it.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's just say that it was in the back of the closest." Criss said nodding towards hers.

Courtney smiled at him before kissing his lips gently. She quickly jogged back into the bathroom to where she could dry her hair. After a few minutes her hair was straighten and she slipped on her bra putt the robe back on.

"Are you almost done in there?" Criss shouted.

"Yes." Courtney said walking out of the room.

She past him and he pulled her into his arms making her look at him with a smile.

"What?" Courtney asked looking at him.

"Tonight I will give some answers but I heard that someone wants to talk to you." Criss said looking at her. "Do you want to do the honors of giving the reason by we kept it hid?" he added.

"If you want me to baby I don't care." Courtney said looking at him.

He nodded at her as he stole another kiss before walking into the bathroom leaving her in the bedroom with a smile on her face.

"I hope it fits." Courtney said looking at the dress on the bed.

She quickly slipped on the dress she realized she lost more weight then she had actually seen in the mirror. The dress was a perfect fit for her body. She walked over to the mirror and smiled at the image she saw.

"I like it." Courtney said with a smile.

"I love it." Criss said making her turn around and look at him with a smile. "I knew it was a perfect fit for tonight." He added.

She smiled as she grabbed a pair of 4 inch heels from her closet and slipped them on. She stood up straight and smiled when she was just a bit taller then normal.

"I could use to this." Criss said looking in to her eyes making her smile.

Courtney laughed just a bit as she looked at what he was wearing. A pair of ripped jeans, a black shirt with a skull on it, his black boots, and his hair was to the side just a bit.

"Mmm I should have worn ripped jeans." Courtney said looking up him and down.

"Oh no you will not change now because look at you baby you are hot." Criss said as he spun her around.

Courtney blushed as he went to put on his jewelry and stuff. She walked over to her jewelry box and putted out a cross necklace that Criss had given her for Christmas one year and a ring he had given her. She looked at her engagement ring and her wedding ring on her left hand and smiled.

"I see you still have the first set I gave you." Criss said pointing at the set of rings in her jewelry box. "When I thought of marrying you for the first time it didn't take me long to find the perfect one. It was little and you didn't complain." He added.

"Criss I didn't marry you for your money you should know that by now." Courtney said looking at him. "I have my own company and I make good money from that. Those rings are very special to me because you gave them to me. If need be I will wear both sets one on each hand." She added.

Criss smiled as she touched his face and kissed him gently on the lips. She broke the kiss and grabbed his hand.

"Come on let's go before we are late." Courtney said laughing.

Criss led them out of the hotel room waving at a few people who were passing them in the hallway. Courtney smiled as they got into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Are we taking my car or yours?" Courtney asked looking at him with a smile.

"Well I would say since both of us left our car keys up stairs I would say we are taking a limo." Criss said laughing.

Courtney's eyes led up like a kid in a candy store. She never got to ride in one she always watched Criss leave sometimes in one. When the doors of the elevator opened she held onto Criss's tighter as she noticed the paparazzi were already starting to show up at the front of the hotel hoping to get a glance the couple.

"The limo isn't out front its out back." said the hotel manager with a smile.

"Thank you." Courtney said with a smile as he led them away from the front without anyone seeing them.

Criss opened the door of the limo letting Courtney get in first. She smiled brightly when she saw that JD and his wife Destiny was already in the limo waiting for them.

"Destiny!" shouted Courtney as they hugged each other.

JD smiled as the sister in laws hugged each other while kind of squealing.

"When did you get back into town?" Courtney asked as Criss got into the limo.

"I just got back actually I was told to be dressed for a club opening by Criss so here I am." Destiny said laughing. "So I'm dead to the world for the next two days you know why." She added.

Courtney laughed and noticed that she was wearing a skirt with a halter top with a slit on the side of the skirt that was a black and white mixture. Destiny always had the body of a model and that is what Courtney wanted. She wasn't the skinniest but she was skinny.

"_Maybe I can get a few pointers." Courtney thought to her self as she looked out the window at the lights of the casinos go by. _

She looked back at JD and Destiny who were talking to each other and laughing. Criss put his arm around her shoulder making her look at him. Once he got her attention he kissed her lips gently making her smile once the kiss was broke.

"So Court I noticed you were the talk of the town." Destiny said making her sister in law smile and blush. "Don't worry if they don't love you then they don't need to. You are who you are and that is why Criss married you." She added.

"Amen I couldn't have said it better myself Des." Criss said as he high fived her. "Listen to her baby because I don't care what they say about you because I love you for you and if they don't like it they can kiss my ass." He added.

Courtney smiled at them as the limo came to a stop in front of the limo. Criss looked at her before kissing her lips gently. JD and Destiny got out first followed by Criss that is when the camera started to flash like crazy. Criss looked at Courtney who looked as if she was ready to shut the door and tell the driver to leave but he shook his head.

"Come on baby." Criss said as he held his hand out.

She swallowed really hard before getting out and that is when the paparazzi started going really crazy. She felt someone grab her hand she saw Destiny was smiling. Destiny was a model and her showing up was something else that was big but the attention was still on Criss and Courtney as they walked by and took some pictures.

"Why did you keep this from the public for so long?"

"Do you seriously think you could have hidden it forever?"

"Why?"

"Courtney? Why did you let your husband go around for months with different women?"

"Do you think he was faithful the whole time he was with those other women?"

That last question made Courtney look up at the guy who said it before looking at Criss who gave her a smile. Destiny grabbed a hold of JD's hand while she still held onto Courtney's. Criss smiled brightly as he kissed her wife on the lips right in front of the cameras.


	11. Chapter 11

Courtney broke the kiss and looked at Criss with a smile on her face then looked at the cameras that were still going on.

"Come on let's go in." Courtney said nodding towards the door.

"I agree." Criss said as the couple followed JD and Destiny into the club.

The crowd roared when Destiny was shown on the big screen that was above the stage. She waved at the crowd before moving out of the way to show that Criss and Courtney were right behind her. The club just went into an up roar with cheers.

"See they love you." Criss said standing behind her putting her in front of him and his arms around her waist.

"I hope so." Courtney replied laughing.

JD was holding onto Destiny around her waist as the crowd started to dance to the music that was playing. Courtney started to sway her hips to the music with her eyes closed. Destiny pulled her cell phone out of her little pocket book and took a picture of the couple.

"What are you doing?" JD asked looking at his wife with a questioning face.

"Nothing." Destiny replied with a innocent smile.

"Uh huh." JD said kissing her lips gently.

Destiny put the cell phone back into her pocket book and smiled at the couple who were dancing and playing around with each other. Courtney couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with Criss. It had been a good while since they went out and had fun of their own. She now understood why people flocked to him. There was something about him that kept her coming back for more when they first started dating.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" JD shouted over the music.

"I want a watermelon martini." Shouted Destiny with a smile.

Criss looked at Courtney who was smiling.

"I want a Natural Blend." Courtney said looking at JD who nodded at her.

"I'll take the same." Criss said kissing his wife's head.

Right as he done the song "Bad Girlfriend by Theory Of A Deadman" hit making Destiny and Courtney smile each other. Criss and JD looked at each other then back at the girls who were holding hands. They waved at the guys as they walked out to the dance floor.

"How come I have a feeling they are about to do something that is going to get up on TV?" JD asked looking at his brother.

"Because they will." Criss said looking at his brother with a smile while he crossed his arms about to enjoy the show.

**My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!**

Destiny and Courtney smiled at each other as they started to grind against each other while the music was playing. Destiny started to dance as fast as the beat while Courtney kept up with her.

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!**

Courtney turned around and started to shake her ass then turned around and Destiny pulled her hair while Courtney let her nails kind of scratch Destiny's stomach making her grind her teeth. They both started to act as if they were stripping before moving their bodies around each other and grinding against each other.

**Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight**.

Right as the song said red thong Destiny showed she was wearing a red thong and started sing along with the music. Courtney smiled brightly as she started move around the dance floor getting other people to dance with her and each other. Destiny grabbed a hold of Courtney and started to grind against her once more.

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!**

Destiny started to shake her ass this time then turning around as Courtney grabbed her hair this time. Destiny ran her nails down her neck and arms making Courtney grind her teeth together making the crowd cheer loudly because two girls were basically having sex on the dance floor.

**Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it**

**She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent**

Courtney smiled as she did the money sign with her hands as her and Destiny were dancing against each other with their arms in the air dancing.

**I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!**

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!**

**She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.**

Courtney grabbed Destiny by her hair and pulled her to her acting as if they were going to kiss but they push each other way as the song went off making the crowd cheer. Destiny and Courtney smiled innocently at their husbands were drinking the drinks with smiles on their faces.

"Come on." Destiny said pulling Courtney with her away from the dance floor.

Courtney smiled as she reached the table breathing heavily from the dancing. She took a sip of her drink and kissed Criss on his lips. She felt him brush his tongue against her bottom lip she parted her lips letting him in and she moved her tongue against his.

"Get a room." Destiny shouted with a giggle.

Courtney flipped her off as she kept kissing her husband. JD was the one who this time snapped a picture with his cell phone. Criss broke the kiss and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Man this is fun." Destiny said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I second that." Courtney said hitting their glasses together.

JD took a sip of his water as a fan came over and asked for Criss autograph. Happily Criss signed the napkin and gave him a nod as the guy looked Courtney up and down. He got Destiny's while he was there.

"Come on Court let's go dance." Destiny said with a evil smile as the song "Let Me Light A Fire by Nuts In A Blender" hit.

Without another word the girls were back on the dance floor making JD and Criss smile even wider.

* * *

**I do not own anyone ..I don't own Criss or JD nor the songs the girls are dancing too.even tho I wish i did lol (Don't Sue me!!)**


	12. Chapter 12

"I love it!" shouted Destiny who was jumping up and down in her seat.

Courtney looked at her best friend who was actually drunk off her ass. JD just kept a watch over here. He cut her off of 4 drinks. Courtney was thankful that her and Criss's drinks were nonalcoholic.

"It's past 2 you guys ready to go?" JD asked looking at Criss and Courtney who were watching Destiny.

"Yes." Courtney replied grabbing both of the pocket books that were on the table.

Destiny stood up slowly as she held onto her husband's hand. She looked around and started to giggle while walking to the exit of the club. Criss and Courtney just followed behind hoping the paparazzi where gone.

"Damn wishful thinking." Criss said loudly as the limo pulled up.

All four of them got into the limo quickly and slowly pulled off before the paparazzi could shoot any pictures of them inside of it. Destiny smiled brightly then leaned against the seat taking her heels off.

"Ahh I am so drunk." Destiny said with a giggle.

"Ya think?" Criss, Courtney, and JD all said at the same time making her giggle even more.

Courtney took her shoes off and rubbed her feet while Destiny kept giggling. She grabbed a hair bow from her pocket book and quickly put her hair up.

"I know realize why I am not drink." Courtney said leaning against the seat as she looked at Destiny who was dancing in the seat even thought there wasn't any music.

"Now you see why I don't drink because someone has to look out for her." JD said looking at his wife.

"I am not that drunk." Destiny said pointing at them.

Criss tried to keep a straight face so he looked out the window with his hand over his face. JD and Courtney looked at each other then smiled.

"Hey Des if you aren't drunk can I kiss JD?" Courtney asked with a smile.

"Sure go a head." Destiny said with an evil. "3Sums are nice." She added.

"Sure your not drunk." Criss said grabbing a hold of Courtney and pulling her into his lap.

Courtney smiled just a bit before he kissed her lips gently. She put her hand on his neck and let her nails scrap his neck making him growl against her lips. He bit her bottom lip making her smile at him. JD cleared his throat making them break apart.

"Sorry." Courtney said blushing.

"Oh not a problem." JD said as he looked to see his wife eyeing him. "Shit." He added with a smile.

"Someone is getting laid tonight." Courtney said in a whisper to Criss.

Criss chuckled at her comment before leaning over and nibbling on her ear lob.

"He isn't the only one who is." Criss said with a little laugh.

The laugh sent shivers down her spine making Criss smile brightly. Destiny looked at Courtney and Criss and kind of smiled before moving closer to her husband. She grabbed his face and made him look at her. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Courtney raised a eye brow watching this and noticed a few hands slipping a few places.

"Uhh baby." Courtney said looking at him.

"Yea?" Criss asked looking at her.

"Kiss me now." Courtney said with a deep female voice.

"With pleasure." Criss replied.

He leaned down and claimed his wife's lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly deepening the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Right as everything was about to get hot and heavy the limo came to a complete stop making Criss curse just a bit making everyone else laugh.

"Don't worry I will fix you once we get back to the room ok?" Courtney said as she nibbled on his ear.

Without another word the door open making JD and Destiny straight up quickly while the other two busted out laughing.

"Don't worry we know what you will be doing." Courtney said laughing as the two couples got out of the limo.

They thanked the limo driver as they walked back into the hotel through the back way. They made it to the front and used the elevator and smiled at the night manager who was smiling and nodding at them. The doors closed and Destiny was trying to keep her hands to her self and not touch her husband.

"No having sex in the elevator." Criss said making Destiny jump.

"I'm not that bad." Destiny replied with a smile.

Right as she finished her comment Courtney started coughing from laughing making JD laugh as well.

"Woman I caught you having sex with my brother in the water in Hawaii!" Criss said looking at Destiny who was smiling even brighter now. "Don't even say you aren't evil." He added.

"It's not like you and Courtney are little angels." Destiny said looking at Courtney who stopped laughing and looked at her. "I caught you guys having sex on the bathroom floor." She added.

Courtney busted out laughing once more.

"Dude that was you and JD on my bathroom floor!" Criss said as he busted out laughing. "So Destiny you are drunk." He added.

Destiny was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't working so she busted out laughing. Courtney shook her head at her friend as the doors of the elevator opened.

"I will see two tomorrow sometime I'm going to take my wife to our room now." JD said picking his wife up bridal style and walking down the hallway.

"Have fun!" shouted Courtney laughing.

Criss pulled his key card out of his pocket and opened the hotel room door and smiled as Hammie came running towards his owners.

"Where have you been?" Criss said picking up the cat.

"I've been wondering that myself." Courtney said petting the cat on the head.

She walked to the bedroom and put her shoes in the closet and saw that Criss was coming into the room as well.

"Help me out of this?" Courtney asked looking up at him with a big smile on her face.

"Sure." Criss said wiggling his eye brows at her.

She busted out laughing as he unzipped the dress for her and she walked over to her dresser and pulled a pair of boys shorts and a halter top. She quickly shed the dress from her body and put the clothes she picked out on.

"I am sure that you won't be wearing those for long." Criss said taking off his jewelry and putting them.

"Why do you say that?" Courtney asked putting the dress back on the hanger.

He turned around and took his leather jacket off and put it on the dresser along with his shirt. Courtney could feel her mouth watering as he kicked his shoes off.

"Because I said so." Criss said with a smile.

"Well if you said so then you should be over here right now doing what you say you are going to be doing." Courtney said with a smile.

Criss stepped towards his wife and kissed her lips roughly which didn't bother her one bit. Tonight was going to be interesting between them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh Christopher you better be kidding me." Courtney said looking at her husband who was looking at her as she was getting dressed. "You can't be serious." She added.

"I am serious." Criss said looking at her. "Why is it so bad?" he added.

Courtney slipped on her shirt and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ok you know that I love you and I support you but floating from building to building without anything to catch you? Have you really lost your damn mind Criss?" Courtney asked looking at him as she put her hands on her hips. "I know that you love doing the stuff you do but that is just to dangers." She added.

"You know that it will be safe you should know all these things already Court." Criss said looking at her.

She just shook her head as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room area and sat down on the couch leaving Criss alone in the bedroom. Before Criss could say anything there was a knock making Courtney kind of jump a little bit. She quickly stood up and looked through the peek hole and saw it was JD and Destiny.

"Hello." Courtney said with a smile as Destiny put her hands over her ears and walked into the room wearing sun glasses too. "Good Morning Sunshine." She added.

"Stop yelling." Destiny said holding her head.

"I'm not." Courtney replied laughing

Criss walked out of the room and put his arm around Destiny's shoulders and looked at JD who was smiling.

"Good Morning!" shouted Criss right in Destiny's ear.

"SHIT!" shouted Destiny before punching him in his stomach.

Courtney busted out laughing as Criss bent over to catch his breath. Destiny walked into the kitchen area and grabbed a glass from the cabinet while Courtney grabbed a thing of aspirin and threw them to Destiny who took some.

"Thanks." Destiny said as she rubbing her temple.

Criss sat down on the couch holding his stomach while looking at the girls who were quietly talking to themselves.

"I take it you told her about the stunt?" JD said looking at his brother.

"Yea." Criss replied rubbing his stomach.

Robert walked into the room without a knock and put his key card in his pocket and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on making Destiny cover her ears making everyone laugh.

**Daily 10**

"**It seems the topic of late is Criss Angel and his mystery wife Courtney." Sal said looking into the camera. "Last night the couple was spotted at the opening of a club in Las Vegas called Sexy Flirt they were hounded by the press hoping to a get a picture." He added. **

**It showed a video of them getting out of the limo with JD and Destiny on the red carpet. Everyone was screaming questions but Criss and Courtney didn't reply they just took pictures and walked in side after a while. **

"**They partied at the club until a little after 2 in the morning. Destiny Sarantakos the super model who was shown with the couple earlier was very well drunk the girls seemed to be having a grand oh time in the club." Sal said with a smile. **

**A video that was shot from inside the club showed that the girls were standing and having a great time and drinking. JD and Criss were showed talking to fans and signing things while watching the girls dance. **

"**What happen in Las Vegas doesn't seem to stay in Vegas this time." Sal said looking at his two host who were standing to the side. **

"**I want to know why she is a mystery because she is Criss Angel's wife leave her alone she is with a hot guy who can complain?" Kat said laughing. **

Robert turned the TV off and looked at the girls as he was ready to yell at them. Courtney looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't drunk before you even ask." Courtney said looking at him. "Her on the other hand." She added.

"Great threw me to the wolves." Destiny said looking at her with a smile.

Robert looked at them and shook his head before turning around to talk to JD and Criss. She flipped him off behind his back and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room and into the little office that she used with Destiny close behind. Destiny closed the door and looked at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked taking her sunglasses off in the light dim room.

"You mean to tell me that JD didn't tell you about the stunt they want to do for the second season of Mind Freak?" Courtney said looking at her.

"No." Destiny replied sitting in another chair was in the room while Courtney sat down in the other one.

Courtney shook her head and ran her hand through her hair and looked at her.

"He wants to float from the roof top from one building to another one." Courtney said looking at her with a blank face.

"Court he has been doing this for a while now he can do it." Destiny said looking at her.

She looked at her best friend with a raised eye brow and shaking her head.

"So you're taking their side?" Courtney asked looking at her.

Destiny rolled her eyes at her friend and looked at her for a few seconds before looking down at the floor.

"I am not taking anyone side Court but I have been married to JD a lot longer then you have been married to Chris and I was around when he was doing these things when you weren't around." Destiny said looking at her. "You knew what he did for a living when you started dating him Courtney so you shouldn't be shocked when he wants to pull a stunt like this. Go with the flow and be there for him when he gets done." She added.

Courtney just shook her head before putting it on the office desk.

"I am not sure I can handle it." Courtney said looking at her. "Everything the stunts the people following me around like I'm a piece of meat." She added.

Destiny busted out laughing while Courtney looked at her.

"You should have thought about that before you wanted to be known as Criss Angel's wife Courtney Bethany." Destiny said looking at her with a serious face. "You wanted to be known that he was married and he was married to you and now that you have it you want to throw it back? Sorry but it don't work that way." She added.

"You're suppose to be my friend." Courtney said looking at her.

"I am your friend Courtney but you can't just take something back you wanted to be known as his wife you got just that and you should have accepted that you were going to get hound." Destiny said looking at her while shaking her head. "You can't hide the fact anymore that you are Mrs. Sarantakos or Mrs. Angel as people want to call you on the TV." She added.

Courtney was just looking at Destiny who was looking at her with a serious face.

"Destiny you don't know what its like." Courtney said looking at her.

"What? I don't know what its like to be hounded by the press waiting and watching your ever damn move hoping you mess up." Destiny said walking over to the desk and put her hands on it. "I am a damn model Courtney I have to read stories about me having a eating disorder every damn day in the papers. And me being the sister in law to Criss Angel that doesn't help either they ask me different questions about his love life that I don't want to answer period but you don't think I don't know how it feels you are sadly mistaken because I have been though so much shit this last couple of years Court that you know nothing about." She added.

Destiny shook her head as she looked at Courtney in front of her who was trying to figure out the words to say but she couldn't seem to put two words together let alone a sentence.

"Look Courtney I know how you feel when I first started being in the public eye I thought I was going to die because of it. I was scared to death to go out side alone because I knew they would be waiting for me." Destiny said as she walked around the desk and got on her knees in front of her friend. "After a while I promise you that you will get use to it and you won't even be bothered by it any more. It takes time trust me but you will be ok." She added.

Courtney just nodded at her without saying a word. Before Destiny could say something else the office door opened and JD walked into the room with a smile.

"You guys might want to come and out since the meeting is over with." JD said looking at her.

Destiny got up from the floor and held her hand out to Courtney who just took it without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

Courtney sat down on the couch while Destiny sat down beside her while Robert looked at the two of them.

"How are you handling the press Courtney?" Robert asked with a little smart ass tone.

"Ok I guess." Courtney replied looking at him.

Destiny for some reason felt like something was being hidden but didn't say anything as JD shook his head at her telling her not to say a word.

"Well I am going get going but before I go Courtney I was contacted by E News and they wanted to know if they could get an interview with you so they could get first interview with Mrs. Angel." Robert said looking at her. "Before you say no think about it." He added.

Courtney nodded at him as he walked out of the hotel room leaving the two couples alone in the hotel room.

"He is not my agent." Courtney said looking at Criss who had a smile on his face. "What are you smiling at?" She added.

"Let's just say that there are a few magazines that want to get the first story on Mrs. Angel." Criss said with a smile. "So baby which magazine is going to get the first interview?" he added.

Courtney shook her head at her husband while JD and Destiny were trying to keep straight faces. The fights between these two were sometimes comical and then sometimes like they hated each other but here lately they were normal couple fights. Destiny ran her hand through her black hair and yawned before smiling.

"I know this is like off the wall but Court if you want to do a interview through my agent which is Brianna Thompson that is fine I'm she would be happy to be your agent as well." Destiny said with a bright smile. "I mean she already has one member of the family why not another one?" she added.

"I'll think about it." Courtney said giving her friend a nod. "But if I do and I'm not saying I will Criss but if I do, do the interview Destiny will you come with me?" she added.

Destiny nodded at her with a smile bright linking their arms.

"Us Sarantakos have to stick together." Destiny said making both Criss and JD laugh. "Oh shut up there are three of you by blood and then us two that are married into the family then your mom who gave birth to you three bone heads." She added.

"But you love us bone heads." JD said making his wife smile.

"That I do." Destiny said while laughing. "I'm sure the Courtney here does too." She added.

"Yes I do." Courtney said looking straight at Criss. "I have to be crazy but I like it." She added.

"Atleast we all agree that in order to be in this family you have to be either one of two things." Criss said while all three of them looked at him. "Number one you have to be completely insane or number two you can be married into the family and be sane but then a little while in your just as insane as we are." He added.

Destiny and Courtney busted out laughing while JD just sat there by his brother with a smirk on his face. Both of the women looked at them and smiled brightly. Both women adored their husband there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind about that.

"I know that I want the world to know about us being married so badly and now that's it's happen it seems like it's like a media circus." Courtney said looking at Criss. "I know that E news wants to be the first one to get the interview but I do know that they will not get the interview." She added.

"Then who gets it?" Criss asked actually very interested in his wife's answer.

"Us Weekly they have left me a few emails that I checked this morning while you were still asleep." Courtney replied with a smile. "I have a friend who works with the magazine and I know that she would jump at the chance to do a interview." She added.

"Then do it." Criss and Destiny said at the same time making Courtney laugh.

She nodded at her and grabbed her cell phone from the table and quickly dialed her friend cell phone number. Courtney quickly put the phone on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"_Hello?"_

"Jasmine?" Courtney said with a smile.

"_Hey Courtney, What ups?" _

"I was wondering if you would like to do the first interview on Mrs. Angel." Courtney said knowing she had just made friends day.

"_I would love the chance to do it Courtney you know that." _

"Well sweetheart you have the first interview when and where its your call." Courtney said with a smile.

"_How about sometime this week?" _

"That is great just call me back with a time and a place and I'll be there." Courtney said with a smile. "Oh yes and so will my sister in law." She added.

"_Destiny?"_

"Yes me." Destiny replied making the girl kind of squeal.

"_Sorry but ok that is good. Anyone else coming along?" _

Courtney looked at Criss who nodded with a smile.

"Actually there is one more person but I will not say who it is because we aren't really sure if that person will be coming because of timing thing." Courtney replied.

"_Ok that is fine let me get in touch with my boss and I will call you back and let you know." _

"Ok that is great." Courtney replied.

"_Thank you Courtney." _

Without another word between the two friends they both hung up the phone. Courtney turned it off of speaker phone and smiled.

"There it's set the first in depth interview with Mrs. Angel." Courtney said looking at everyone.

"It is going to be an interesting one at that." Destiny said with a huge smile. "I mean come on look who you are married to." She added.

Courtney nodded in agreement before getting up and walking over to her husband and sitting on his lap and kissing his lips gently. Destiny started making cat sounds that made him break apart from the kiss with a smile.

"You guys are perfect for each other I don't care what anyone says." Destiny said while JD nodded in agreement.

"I will agree with my wife on that one." JD said looking at the two of them. "You guys are pretty much made for each other. Both stubborn." He added.

Courtney's eyes wide then looked at him with a little smile.

"I am not stubborn." Courtney replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Bullshit woman you are more stubborn then Criss is." JD said looking at her while laughing. "Woman you are so stubborn when you are sick you are a bigger baby then Criss is." He added.

Destiny and Criss were laughing at them as they were staring at each other.

"You know what JD Sarantakos?" Courtney said looking at her brother in law.

"What?" JD replied with a raised eye brow.

Without a single word Courtney jumped from her husband's lap and started to tickling him making them fall off the couch. JD grabbed a hold of his sister in law just in time before she hit the end of the glass table.

"That would have been bad." JD said looking at her.

"Thank you now help me up because it looks like you are about to kiss me." Courtney said with a bright smile.

JD sat her up fast making him cast her while she was laughing.

"No kissing my wife." Criss said pulling Courtney back to him.

Courtney smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiling brightly at JD.

"Court comes on me and you are going to go get our nails done and hair done so we will be ready for the interview." Destiny said with a huge smile.

She quickly snatched Courtney up from her husband's lap. Courtney smiled brightly as she stole a kiss from her husband before grabbing her pocket book from beside the couch and followed Destiny out of the room leaving JD and Criss alone.

"How did we get lucky?" Criss asked looking at his brother.

"Good question Bro." JD replied with a smile. "I believe they are the ones who will keep us in line." He added.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning some very graphic material are in this chapter. Adult Content you could say..No its not Smut either**

* * *

"Can you believe that those damn paparazzi?" Courtney asked as she came to a stop at the red light looking at Destiny who was holding onto the door handle.

"I can believe it they about knocked us off the road." Destiny said trying to control her breathing.

Courtney shook her head as she looked into the rear view mirror with wide eyes.

"Oh god here we go again." Courtney said making Destin turn around and looked to see them coming up on them again.

The light turned green and they went through the red light. The paparazzi were on both sides of the car just snapping away with flashes not really bothering to care period. Destiny was hiding her face with a piece of paper while Courtney tried her best to hide her face away from the flashes.

"We need to go back to the hotel but we can't turn around because if we do then they will just block us in." Courtney said looking at the road.

"Go out into the desert maybe they will give up." Destiny said hoping she was right.

Courtney nodded at her as instead of turning she kept going straight hoping that the people would lay off of her. They were riding her bummer she was getting scared right now. The paparazzi wasn't giving up they were almost ten miles out of Las Vegas.

"They are going away." Courtney said looking at her.

Before Destiny could reply Courtney lost control of her and they weren't flipping. The girl's screams could be plainly be heard.

"DESTINY!" shouted Courtney as the car kept flipping.

"COURTNEY!" Destiny replied as she was trying to grab a hold of her friend's hand.

After about maybe a few more flips the car came to a rest on its side. Destiny slowly looked around blinking trying to get her focus. She noticed Courtney was bleeding from her forehead.

"Court." Destiny said with a horse voice. "Wake up." She added.

She reached to grab a hold of but she to far away. Destiny looked around to see some of the paparazzi were taking pictures while others where trying to get the two of them out. She heard some of the talking on their cell phones trying to get help to their location.

"Are you two ok?" shouted a male voice trying to keep Destiny awake.

"I was just in a damn car wreck do you think I'm ok." Destiny said with a hiss as she held her wrist. "And no we aren't ok! I'm in bloody pain while my best friend is fucking knocked out cold by your sorry asses." She added.

Destiny started to cough as she grabbed her cell phone that was on in her pocket and hit a number she had on speed dial.

"JD." Destiny said in a horse voice. "We are outside the town we got into a wreck. The car flipped and it's on its side. I think I have a broke wrist but Courtney is knocked out cold she won't wake up." She added.

"We are on own our way baby." JD said as he told Criss what happen. "What ever you do baby don't go to sleep keep trying to wake Court up." He added before hanging up.

She closed her cell phone and let it fall onto Courtney's side of the car. She grabbed a hold of her arm with her uninjured hand and started to shake her.

"Courtney.' Destiny said leaning against the seat belt. "Wake up please come on." She added.

Courtney moaned and groaned before opening her eyes slowly to see Destiny was holding her wrist and bleeding from the side of her mouth.

"Des." Courtney said licking her lips just a bit before trying to move. "Ahh shit!" she added.

Destiny noticed that was grabbing her low abdomen and some tears where falling down her face.

"HELP!" shouted Destiny very loudly.

Right as she finished her comment she looked back at Courtney who brought her hand back up from the seat and it was covered with blood.

"Destiny." Courtney said with a weaken voice.

"Someone get help here fast!" shouted Destiny. "I think she is having a miscarriage!" she added with an even louder shot.

Right as she finished her comment her door opened and some EMTs were pulling her out.

"Don't worry about me get her." Destiny said as she was pulled out of the car. "She is having a miscarriage I believe." She added.

With those words coming out of her mouth the EMTs were in a hurry to get her out. Destiny could hear Courtney calling her name. She went over to the car as tears where rolling down her own face.

"Courtney I'm here I'm right here." Destiny shouted as she was wiping some tears from her face and wiping the blood from the side of her mouth. "I'm here baby they are getting you." She added.

She quickly looked up and hoping that the guys would be there soon. Destiny heard glass break she looked and noticed they had kicked the windshield in. They quickly but carefully grabbed a hold of Courtney and put her on a stretcher while putting a neck brace on her.

"Destiny!" shouted a male voice.

Destiny turned around and got a camera flash by paparazzi. Her face went from concern to being highly pissed. She walked over to him and looked at him.

"You have some nerve!" shouted Destiny before punching him in the face.

The guy fell to the ground while she shook her hand while the guy looked up at her. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to Courtney who was getting put in the back of ambulance.

"DESTINY!" shouted a male voice that she knew by heart.

She quickly turned around and saw that her husband and brother in law where running towards her.

"Are you ok?" JD asked looking at her.

"Destiny where is Courtney?" Criss asked trying to stay calm.

"Back of the ambulance Criss." Destiny replied as the EMT touched her uninjured shoulder.

She followed the EMT to the other ambulance while Criss was running towards the one that was putting Courtney into the back. He hopped in before they closed the door.

"JD." Destiny said looking at her with tears in her eyes. "She was bleeding." She added.

"I know." JD said looking at her.

"No JD!" shouted Destiny who was shocked her self. "She was bleeding somewhere else." She added.

JD was trying to figure out what his wife was saying but then his eye's got wide as he looked at the ambulance that was speeding down the road while the cops where trying to keep the paparazzi at bay and away from the car and the scene.

"I want to go home." Destiny said looking at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"We got to go the hospital." The EMT said looking at her while she just looked away from him.

"Baby I am going to tell Robert to follow us to the hospital ok?" JD said looking at her then at EMT. "I'm riding let me run and tell my brother's agent." He added.

The EMT nodded quickly and told him to hurry. He turned around and saw Robert talking to one of the paparazzi guys. Robert looked around to make sure no one was watching him and handed the guy a thing of money.

"Good Job…now maybe she will go back into hiding and there is more in there as a bonus because you got Destiny as well." Robert said as the guy started to kind of back away.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" shouted JD.

Robert turned around only to get punched in the face.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM BOTH!!" JD shouted as he got down on the ground on top of Robert and kept punching. "You no good son of a bitch!" he added.

He kept punching them then started to kick and try to pull away from who ever was holding him and getting him away from Robert.

"LET ME GO!!" shouted JD who got out of the officers grip and went on the attack once more.

The cop got him once more while Destiny was looking at them with the EMT kind of holding her up from the pain medication they had given her for the pain.

"JD!" shouted Destiny with a slur.

At the sound of his wife's voice he stop struggling and the cop looked over his shoulder looked at Destiny who was just staring at him.

"I am going to let you go Sir but I want you go with your wife now." The cop said looking at her.

"Ok." JD said looking at him.

The cop let him go and he quickly ran over to his wife as the EMT helped her back into the ambulance.

"Why did you attack him?" Destiny asked with droopy eyes.

"He caused it." JD replied but noticed his wife was out thanks to the medication. "Thank you god you didn't hear it." He added.

The EMT looked at him then back at Destiny as he put an IV in her arm.


	16. Chapter 16

"JD what the hell took your ass so damn long?" Criss looked at his brother as he walked into the waiting room area. "What the hell happen to your hand?" he added looking at his brother hand.

"Your manager is what the hell happen." JD snapped at his brother.

"What the hell did Robert do?" Criss asked looking at brother trying to figure out why his brother was pissed well beyond pissed.

JD was walking back in the little waiting room wondering if he brother would believe him or not.

"He paid someone to make them wreck Criss!" JD shouted at Criss making him stop walking and stare at his brother with wide eyes.

What was the only thing that Criss could muster out of his mouth. His wife was in the hospital because of his manager. He looked at JD with a now pissed off look on his face.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Criss shouted as he went to walk out of the waiting room.

"Woah wait a minute." JD said getting front of the door. "I already got him for now but Criss be here for Courtney don't go after him just yet." He added.

Right as he finished his comment the door tried to open. JD looked over his shoulder and saw the doctor trying to get into the room. He quickly moved away from the door letting him in.

"Mr. Sarantakos?" The doctor asked.

"Which one?" JD said replied looking at him.

"Christopher." The Doctor said looking over his chart.

Criss stepped forward while the doctor looked at him.

"I am Dr. Roberts." He said with a nod. "she suffered a miscarriage while in the wreck did you know she was pregnant?" he added.

All Criss could do was shake his head no at the doctor. His wife had lost their baby all because of some ass hole.

"She suffered some fractured ribs and a broke wrist." Dr. Roberts said looking at Criss who was so pale he looked as if he saw a ghost.

Criss sat down in a chair and put head in his hands.

"Your wife Destiny has a broke left wrist and a very back sprang right ankle." Dr. Roberts said looking over the other chart he had with him. "Mr. Chris if you would like to visit your wife you can come with me." He added.

Without another word Criss stood up from the chair and followed the doctor out of the waiting room. JD held the door open then let it go as he sat down in the chair and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He was dreading making this phone call.

"_JD what happen?" Dimitra asked her son with a worried voice. _

"The girls got into a wreck." JD said rubbing his hand down his face.

"_WHAT!"_

"Are they ok?"

"We are at the hospital Destiny has a broke wrist and sprang right ankle." JD replied rubbing his hand through his hair.

"_What about Courtney?"_

"Are you sitting down?" JD asked making sure there wouldn't be another of his family members in the hospital.

"_Yes."_

"She had a miscarriage neither her or Criss knew she was pregnant and she has fractured ribs and a broken wrist." JD

Once he finished his comment about his sister in law he heard that the phone fell out of the hands of his mother.

"Momma?" JD said as he looked at the phone to make sure the call was still connected. "Momma?" he added.

"_Where is Criss?" _

"He went with the doctor to see her." JD replied to his mother's comment.

"_I am coming up there with Costa." _

"No mom don't please there is so much stuff that you don't need to be up here." JD said hoping she would agree.

"_JD I am coming up there! Those two girls are like daughters to me I am coming up there!"_

Without another word his mother hung up her cell phone. He put his cell phone back into his pocket and looked at the floor hoping he could see his wife soon. But he wasn't sure how to tell her about her best friend. Meanwhile the doctor lead Criss to the room where his wife was at. She looked like she had been through hell and back.

"Courtney?" Criss said as he entered the room.

"Criss." Courtney said in a whisper.

He quickly made his way over to his wife.

"I'm so sorry." Courtney said through the tears.

"Shhhh baby its ok." Criss said sitting on the bed holding her.

He felt the tears fall from her face onto his arm that was holding onto her. He kissed the top of her head and looked around trying to figure out the words to comfort his wife. She was crying so hard it was shaking her body.

"I am sorry Criss I am so sorry." Courtney said looking at him through the tears. " It is all my fault I should have just went straight to the hotel. I am sorry." She added.

"It's not your fault baby its ok." Criss said looking down at her wiping away the tears that were falling heavily. "I love you." He added.

Courtney just closed her eyes as more tears fell down her face. Criss was at a loss for words for once in his life. Normally he could think of something just like that off the top of his head to make his wife smile. But now nothing was coming. He just sat there on the bed holding onto his sobbing wife. JD walked to the door and saw the scene in front of him he was going to hate telling his wife.

"Mom is on her way I tried to get her not to come but she wants to see them both." JD said while Criss just nodded. "I am going to go see Destiny." He added.

"Tell her that I will be in there to see her after while." Criss said while JD nodded as he looked at his sister in law who was crying so hard.

JD walked out of the door way leaving them alone once more in the white room. Courtney held onto her husband for dear life. She felt as if she left him go he would disappear like their unborn child had done.

"I want to go home." Courtney said looking at her husband.

"I know baby I want to take you home but I can't right now." Criss said kissing her lips gently while wiping her tears away.

He got up from the bed and she laid down and curled up on her side and held onto her self while Criss sat down beside in a chair. Courtney looked at her husband she knew he was at a loss for words now. Criss looked at his wife trying to figure out if he should tell her what he knew about the wreck or keep it to himself.

"Did they tell you anything about the wreck?" Courtney asked through the tears.

"Mm yea they did but don't worry about that right now let's worry about getting you home ok?" Criss said while Courtney just nodded at him.

She knew he was keeping something from her but she didn't want to say anything she just wanted to get out of this place. She didn't want to be here period. After the news she learned she wanted to be any where but here.


	17. Chapter 17

"Destiny?" JD asked looking into the room to see his wife laying in a bed just looking out the window at the night life that was going outside.

"Hey baby." Destiny said some what aware of what was going on now since some of the medication had wore off.

He walked into the room as she turned over on her side to look at him. JD tried to smile as he walked over to her hoping she would believe the fake smile that he was putting up.

"Have you guys heard about Courtney?" Destiny asked looking at her husband.

"Yes." JD replied with a sad voice.

She didn't like the way he replied she knew something was going on and tears started to form in her eyes.

"No no baby don't cry." JD said wiping the tears that were falling down her cheek.

Destiny just looked at him as she tried to control her emotions but it wasn't really working all that great. JD pulled his wife into a hug as she let the tears fall letting everything go.

"Destiny there is something I think you should know." JD said pulling away from the hug making Destiny look at him with a raised eye brow. "The wreck was caused by the paparazzo that was paid off by Robert that is why I was fighting at the scene." He added.

"WHAT!!" Destiny shouted sitting straight up in the hospital bed.

"He paid off one of the guys because I saw him give him something and what he said I swear if I see him again he is going to regret what he done." JD replied grabbing a hold of his wife hand gently.

Destiny face changed come completely which kind of scared her husband just a bit as he sat in the chair and looked at her.

"JD the only thing is you better beat me to it." Destiny said looking at him with a pissed off look on her face.

Before JD could say something else there was a knock that brought them out of the conversation they were in and they both looked in the door way to see Dimitra, Criss, and Costa standing there with worried looks on their faces.

"Destiny baby." Dimitra said she walked into the room.

Destiny looked at her mother in law before receiving a hug. Both Dimitra and Destiny hugged each other tightly as tears started to fall once more.

"We got here as soon as we could are you ok?" Dimitra asked looking at Destiny as she wiped her hair out of her face.

"Yes Ma'am I'm fine." Destiny replied as she wiped some tears away from her cheek.

"Wait until I see that no good excuse of a man I am going to make sure he knows who he is dealing with." Criss said making everyone look at him. "He messed up my life and took away my unborn child I will make sure he pays." He added.

Dimitra and Costa both bit their bottom lip.

"Who?" Dimitra asked looking at both of her sons trying to a answer.

"Robert paid someone to make them wreck out in the desert." JD replied as Criss was holding his hands tightly in a fist so much they were turning white. "I saw and heard it while they were loading Destiny into the ambulance I was going to tell him to follows us but I saw it and well let's just say I got in a few punches and now you guys can guess what Criss wants to do." He added.

Dimitra's eyes now were filled with both worry and horror at the thought of daughter in laws in the wreck. She shook her head trying to get what was said just out of her head and who caused it. Costa was now just about ready to go after the guy who done this to his sister in laws but he knew in due time that he would get what was coming to him Sooner or later his brothers were going to make sure of it.

"I am sorry." Dimitra said hugging her son tightly.

Criss didn't say anything for once in his life he was numb. He couldn't figure out something to say. All he saw was anger and rage he wanted to rip the person who done this to them limb from limb so they could feel the pain he was causing them right now.

"I want to see Courtney." Destiny said breaking the silence.

"I am going to go get a wheel chair and talk to the nurse." JD said kissing her cheek before walking out.

Destiny looked at Criss who was just staring at the floor. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and was being slowly helped up by Costa who smiled at her.

"Criss." Destiny said with a sore throat. "I know your hurting but please don't do anything let someone handle it." She added.

"He took a innocent life Des that didn't have a chance to get started." Criss said in a whisper. "He took my child away from me!" he added this time shouting it.

Without another word he walked out of the room while Dimitra watched on trying to figure out something to help her son. She hated seeing him like this and she hated seeing her family fall apart. JD walked into the room and saw Costa who was now holding his wife bridal style.

"Sorry honey but your bother here is mm cute." Destiny said trying to break the sour mood.

Costa and JD laughed at her comment as Costa put her into the wheel chair. She grabbed the IV pool as they started to wheel her out of the room. Dimitra followed in suit of her sons and daughter in law as they were making their way to see Courtney. Destiny knocked on the door slightly only to hear a faint come in. The wheel chair pushed the door open and Courtney's eye kind of lit up but you could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was holding onto a pillow.

"Hey sweetheart." Destiny said as JD pushed her close to the bed.

"Hey." Courtney said with a shaky voice she looked at her friend.

Destiny grabbed a hold of her hand as she looked around everyone knew she was looking for Criss.

"Where is Criss?" Courtney asked looking at all of them.

"He went out to get some air he will be back soon." JD replied hoping it would be true.

"You're a bad liar JD." Courtney said looking at her brother in law. "Where did he go?" she added.

JD shrugged and looked at her.

"I was coming back with the wheel chair to bring Destiny he stormed past me and I don't know where he went.' JD said looking at her.

"Great." Courtney said as she looked at her mother in law.

"I am so sorry baby." Dimitra said walking closer to her bed.

Dimitra hugged Courtney who just looked out the window trying not to show anymore emotions. All she wanted to do was go home and not deal with life right now. Dimitra let her go and sat down in the chair while Courtney held onto Destiny's hand.

"I want my husband." Courtney said with a whisper as Destiny looked at her.

"I know baby he will be back soon." Destiny said looking at her as she rubbed her hand.

Destiny looked at her family in the room before slowly getting up from the chair as Courtney moved over in the bed and slowly got into the bed with her best friend. JD moved he wheel chair out of the way as he stood on the side of his wife while Costa stood on the side with Courtney. Dimitra was at the foot of the bed rubbing both of their legs saying a silent prayer for the both of them.

"I will always be here for you Court." Destiny said in a whisper as Courtney curled up against her and held onto her putting her head on her friend's chest as she stroked her hair. "I promise." She added.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Destiny asked as they were getting pushed down the hallway.

"I guess." Courtney replied as she kept looking at her hands.

It had been four days and no word from Criss. The news of the girls wreck spread fast and it was all the papers and the news. Destiny grabbed a hold of Courtney's hand as they got to the door. The paparazzos were every where and their cameras were flashing like crazy trying to get to a shot of the girls who were covered now sheets that the hospital let them have. Dimitra was driving her SUV as JD helped Destiny into the back while Costa helped Courtney into back as well.

"JD you in?" Dimitra asked her son who got into the back seat leaving his wife in the middle.

"Yes mom just go."JD said as he slammed the door.

Courtney hid her face into the shoulder of Destiny while she hid hers into JD as the camera's could see them. Thankfully a head of time JD called the cops and told they were leaving and they wanted to be led to the hotel without the paparazzi doing anything.

"Does anyone know if Criss is at the hotel?" Courtney asked looking at all of them in the car.

"We don't know." Costa replied as he turned around to answer her question.

She nodded at him as she at back against the seat holding her ribs while JD was holding onto Destiny. Courtney ran her hand through her hair as she looked at Dimitra who was driving and looking back at her with a smile.

"Don't worry we will get there and we will make a phone call to Criss to find out where his ass is at ok?" Costa said as he touched her knee.

"Ok." Courtney said trying to put a smile on her face.

She hadn't seen her husband in four days not even a phone call she wasn't use to this. Courtney wiped a tear away from her cheek as they were nearing the hotel. Normally if he was away he would call her every day or something but nothing was done this time. Did he leave her? If that was the case Courtney didn't know if she could handle it. Maybe he left because he did blame her for losing their child. After a few more minutes of driving Dimitra pulled in front of The Aladdin hotel who was secretly hoping that her son was waiting she kind of sighed when she put the SUV in park while the guys hopped out and helped the girls out.

"Thank you." Courtney said to Costa with a smile as he closed the door for her.

Costa grabbed her bag from floor board before closing the door completely. JD was carrying Destiny who was shaking her head.

"I can walk that is why the doctor gave me crutches for." Destiny said with a laugh.

Dimitra gave the keys to the carhop and followed in suit of the little gang that was a head of her.

"Come on guys let's go to the room." Dimitra said as they made their way over to the elevator.

Before Courtney could reply Costa picked her up bridal style making her laugh just a bit before putting her head on his shoulder and arms around his neck to help balance her weight.

"Thank you." Courtney said as she looked at Costa with a smile.

"Not a problem." Costa replied as all of them walked into the elevator.

Destiny looked at Courtney and Costa talking to each other and she shook her head.

"What?" JD asked looking at his wife who looked as she was ready to hurt someone.

"Criss should be here that's what." Destiny said in a whisper but in a pissed off tone. "HE should be the one carrying his wife not his brother!" she added.

She just shook her head as the door open. Dimitra pulled out Courtney's key card and opened the door only to stop in her tracks to see that Criss was sitting on the couch looking very rough. Destiny and JD walked in behind Dimitra and they stopped not letting Costa and Courtney into the room.

"WHERE THE LIVING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" shouted Destiny while JD held onto his wife. "YOU WIFE HAS BEEN UP IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO COME THERE? WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" she added.

Courtney knew it was after she heard Destiny scream those words. Costa looked over their shoulders sure enough his brother was sitting on the couch looking very rough.

"Put me down." Courtney said looking at Costa who did it without saying anything. "Move." She added to the people in front of her.

The three people in front of her looked at her before moving out of the way. She slowly limped into the room just a bit before looking at her husband who was now standing up.

"Where have you been Criss?" Courtney asked looking at her husband with a serious face.

"I have been thinking about things and I think you should go back into hiding and forgot about everything." Criss said rubbing his face.

"What?" Courtney asked with wide eyes. "You want me to go back into hiding? After the shit that I just went though you want me to go back into hiding?" she added.

Criss nodded at her while Destiny wanted to say something but JD put his hand over her mouth to keep her talking. Courtney took a deep breath before looking back up at him shaking her head.

"No." Courtney said looking at him. "I will not go back into hiding Criss." She added.

"Baby please." Criss said he was just about ready to beg her before she put her hand up to make him shut up.

"No baby nothing Christopher." Courtney said looking at him. "I am going to show the public no matter what that I am good enough to be your wife." She added.

Before Criss said anything Robert walked into the room and in an instant from caring about his wife to rage in a matter of seconds.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Criss shouted as he went attack but Destiny somehow beat him to the punch was now on top of the much longer man.

"YOU ARE A SON A BITCH!!" Destiny shouted at him as she punched him in the face with uninjured hand. "You caused her to lose her child and you caused me to break a wrist and so much more I am going to make sure you feel the pain." She added.

JD quickly ran over to his wife who was screaming and kicking like a hell cat while Robert was backing up looking at them like they had lost their mind.

"You caused me to lose my child?" Courtney asked in a voice with out any emotions.

Courtney was walking towards the fallen man and helped him up while the others watched in horror as she was helping him up. She closed her eyes before acting as she was going to walk away she punched him in the jaw this time everyone would a crack. Destiny tried to hide a smile that was creeping its way to her lips. The months of boxing seem to be paying off for her.

"You took an innocent life." Courtney said looking at him with rage in her arms. "You took my child's life how you could you do that?!" she added.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that! You weren't supposed to be pregnant!" Robert shouted at her.

"Well Robert I was pregnant and you took that chance away from me to be a mother!" Courtney shouted at him as she was ready to attack him. "You are nothing but a no good son of a bitch Robert!" she added.

She went to hit him again but he caught her hand and she hit with her broken hand and she winced at the pain but saw that Robert's nose was bleeding now.

"I don't know what the hell my husband has planned for you hell I don't know what my family has planned for you Robert Richard but I know for a fact that I will never forgive you for taking away from me." Courtney shouted and her voice was full of rage. "You think you can get me to go back into hiding by trying to kill me and Destiny and you think you did it by taking a child away from me your highly mistaken I will not go down without a fight and guess what Robert I will make sure the whole world knows what you done to keep me hidden. Heck I'll make sure your clients know what you done to me." She added.

"What are you going to do?" Robert asked looking at her with a pissed off look.

"I have a agent and I have a interview and I am going to make sure everything is laid out on the table so Robert if I was you I would leave this town and never back because I am going to make sure I lay EVERYTHNG out." Courtney replied as Robert just looked at her. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" She added.


	19. Chapter 19

Robert had left the hotel room without another word to anyone. Courtney shook her wrist while Destiny limped over to where she was and looked at her hand.

"Nice swing you've got." Destiny said with a slight laugh. "The boxing is paying off." She added.

"Yes I see that." Courtney said as she turned around to see her husband standing there. "Would you guys mind if I talked to my husband alone?" she added.

"Not a problem." Dimitra said opening the door.

JD walked over and swooped his wife into his arms and smiled brightly at his sister in law before kissing her cheek and following his mother and other brother out of the hotel room leaving the couple alone.

"Where have you been?" Courtney asked her husband looking at him as she put her hands on her hips.

"I have been around." Criss said rubbing his hand through his hair. "I went to see your parents." He added.

"Hot white man say what?" Courtney asked looking at him raising her eye brows. "Why did you do that?" She added.

Criss looked at his wife before walking over to his over night bag and pulled out something before turning back to look at his wife. Courtney was trying to figure out what was going on with her husband.

"Criss why did you go see my parents?" Courtney asked once more looking at him as he walked closer to her to show a box.

He put the box down on the table beside them and walked over to and kissed her on the lips gently. She was taken back by the kiss but kissed him back gently only for him to break and look at her.

"I went to see your family because I wanted them to know that I was in love very much with their daughter. I would do anything to make her happy and keep her save and I plan on starting a family with her." Criss said cupping her cheek with his hand. "I know we lost a child Courtney and I am so sorry that I wasn't around to help you but now I am and I will never leave your side." He added.

"Criss you are something else." Courtney said as a small smile formed across her lips. "You are the only person I want." She added.

Courtney looked down as he grabbed a hold of her hand and walked over to the couch and he helped her sit down. He sat down on the table in front of her and grabbed a hold of her hands and looked at her.

"Courtney Bethany you are the love of my life and I am sorry the past year and half that I have treated you differently. You were always there standing there watching me do things that no married man should. I am sorry for the pain I caused you." Criss said looking at her. "I want to show you how much I love you and I want to show you that I am a better man." He added.

"I was suppose to be mad at you but you aren't letting me." Courtney said with a little laugh.

He laughed at his wife's commented before kissing her hands.

"When you have that interview I am to go and I am going to have a few things up my sleeves." Criss said.

"Criss don't you dare make Jasmine disappear!" Courtney said with a laugh.

"I hadn't thought about that but now that I think about it." Criss said acting as if he was thinking. "No I won't do that baby I promise." He added.

Courtney smiled brightly before slowly leaning forward and told him to come closer he leant forward and she kissed his lips gently. She broke the kiss and touched his face.

"I love you no matter Criss know that." Courtney said with a smile. "We might fight, we might yell, hell we might throw things but I will still love you." She added.

He grabbed the box from the table and handed it to her. Courtney looked at him before opening the tiny box to show a silver baby spoon.

"When we feel the time is right to start a family we had permission from your father." Criss said with a smile.

"I don't think I need his permission Criss to start a family of my own." Courtney said looking at him with a smile. "The only permission I need is yours to rape you." She added.

"Can't rape the willing!" shouted a voice.

Courtney hide a smile as Criss got up from the table and walked over to the door and opened it making Costa and JD fall to the floor while the women where standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"They did it." Destiny said pointing at the guys with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh huh." Criss said as Courtney limped over to the little family in the door way.

Courtney laughed just a bit before wrapping her arms around his waist and looking at the family in front of her.

"No more hiding the fact that I am Mrs. Angel." Courtney said as she took a picture with her cell phone and sent it to Jasmine with the works..No longer a mystery.

* * *

**That's it guys its the end of the story but..Don't worry there is another in the works I promise**


End file.
